Banned
by CrazilyObsessed
Summary: The flock gets a new member and she convinces them to kick Max out. Years later the meet again, but Max looks different and has a flock of her own. What happens when the two flocks must join together in order to complete a mission Jeb has instore?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first fanfic so….. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

"Psst… Jo… Psst… JO… Psssssst Jo, guess what? Wake up!" A voice screamed in my ear. I grunted in response, promptly shooting them the bird earning a soft laugh.

"Come on Jo! It's the first day of school and I don't want to be late every single day this year too! Not only do you have to get ready but you have to get everyone else up and whatever else you usually do!" When I didn't move, they continued, "Fine, then if you don't feel like going to school I can always let Dest drive everyone."

I sat bolt right up at her comment. My limbs tangled themselves with my dreaded sheets, causing me to spill out onto the floor in my attempt to hurriedly get up. Silver stood above me smiling like a mad man while I gave her the best death glare I could muster up at 6:00 in the morning. Silver was a petite and athletic girl with wavy black hair with mood changing streaks and beautiful silver eyes. Silv was a very hyper and random girl but could be really cold and serious when she wanted to.

"Screw you," I said, untangling myself from the sheets and making my way through my room over to my own personal bathroom. "Love you too," Silver called as I slammed the door in her smug face.

I sighed and looked at my reflection with sad blue eyes. I had still yet to become used to the different appearance I had taken up several years ago after being separated from my old flock. Banned. All because of that manipulative little bitch. So now every time I look in the mirror, I am forced to relive that terrible day as I stare into my now blue eyes and brush through my black hair. I was no longer Maximum Ride, I was now Joel Night.

After a nice shower I threw on the first articles of clothing I touched and walked downstairs into the kitchen. I saw Destiny and Eve shuffling around the kitchen, working on making breakfast. Destiny was a scrawny little girl with olive skin, brown eyes, and black hair, Eve similarly having mocha colored skin, brown eyes, and black hair.

I left the kitchen to go wake up everyone else, stopping first in the room next to mine to wake up Angel. Angel was banned with me also and was now known as Dee Night.

"Ange… come on sweetie, we have to get going," I whispered into her ear. "Okay Max," We still called each other by our real names when we were alone. Angel had changed her appearance as well, but she only changed her hair color to black.

I left Angel to get changed and walked into the next room over. I opened the door silently and flung myself onto the bed, I heard a grunt which made me laugh. Suddenly a mop of black hair and endless onyx eyes popped out from underneath the comfy blue comforter, and with it strong arms that pinned me to his chest.

"Morning sleepy head, time for school," I whispered into Eli's ear. I gave him a quick peck on the lips before slipping out of his grip and going to wake up Riot.

I threw open the door to Riot's room and he snapped up with his short black hair going everywhere, his green eyes crossed ending up looking rather hilarious. "Rise and shine!" I called as Riot threw a pillow at me.

I knocked on Aiden's door next and his perfectly messy black hair popped out of the door. I looked into Aiden's darting caramel eyes and smirked. "Quite making out with Silver and get ready," I teased, laughing at his cheeks tinted red.

I turned around only to crash into Jace who was on his way to the bathroom. "Morning hun," I said ruffling his black hair. Jace looked up at me with his big green, tired eyes and smiled. "Morning Jo," Jace said before rushing into the bathroom. Walking back into my room I delicately put on my favorite necklace and I grabbed my jacket, bag, and keys before walking downstairs and into the kitchen where the rest of my family was.

My family all had black hair but we all looked different. Oh and we all had wings and powers. I, of course had my tan wings with brown and white freckly looking spots and I had super speed, could breath underwater, and had a very annoying fortune-cookie-Voice. Also I just became telekinetic. Angel had white wings, could mind read/control, breath underwater, change shape, and could now make anyone go to sleep by shushing them. Silver had silver wings and could control technology/energy, plus her highlights changed color according to her emotions. Destiny had deep brown wings and she was able to see into the future and she could make certain things you did to her happen to you. I called her my little voodoo doll. Eve had tan wings and she could control the weather. Riot had black wings with red tips at the end and could control/make fire. Aiden was Silver's boyfriend and he had caramel wings and could control all of the elements. Jace had navy wings and he could destroy anything just by looking at it or touching it. Eli, Eli was mine, I loved Eli with all of my heart. Eli looked a lot like Fang but acted nothing like him. Eli was hyper, random, funny, somewhat talkative, a ton of fun, and he got me like no one else could. Eli had pure black wings and he could watch anyone from anywhere, I called it "the eye", and he could teleport.

I was pulled from my thoughts as Eli came behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled up at him, "Alright guys, lets get a move on!" I shouted from the doorway.

Soon everyone was outside and piling onto the back lawn for 'lift off'. We all lined up with Eli in the front and Jace and Angel in the back. Silver was already in air with Aiden while Destiny, Eve, and Riot running in the middle of the long yard to get soaring when I walked out.

I first flew to the woods by the elementary school to drop Angel off at since she was 9 and in the fourth grade and then dropped off Jace at the middle school since he was 11 and in the sixth grade. I arrived at the high school with three minutes 'till homeroom, but took my sweet time getting there.

Yeah I know, I've had a lot of bad experiences with anything that has to do with the_ word _school, but hey, we've all got to try new things. I kinda had already saved the world so as long as no more wacko scientists started experimenting again we should be free to do whatever. Also everyone else really wanted to go so they let majority rule come into play which meant that they won. I was really reluctant at first but then I found out that this school wasn't half bad. I mean the teachers are either extremely awesome or absolutely don't care about what we do. Plus I'm the track star of the school.

Destiny ran up to me and shouted "Boo!" before giving me a hug of joy. Destiny, Eve, Silver, Aiden, Riot, Eli, and I were all 17 and seniors so everyone was really looking forward to this year. Haha, just kidding. Kill me now.

Silver nudged my chin playfully with her fist while Eve slapped me lightly on the arm. Eli grabbed me by the waist and started pulling me off to homeroom with the girls in suit. We joined Aiden and Riot in the back by the windows, where we all just talked and laughed and goofed off while completely ignoring the teacher and the announcements. It wasn't until the door slammed open did we actually start paying attention to our surroundings. A few new kids walked in but I didn't see their faces nor did I care.

The bell rang for first period and we all left the class laughing and shoving. Lucky for us, we all had similar schedules. I had Physics with Destiny and Eve, Calculus with Silver and Riot, English with Silver, Lunch, Free, and Gym with everyone, Economics with Eli, Spanish with Aiden and Eli, and everyone had last period free together.

I walked into Physics with Destiny and Eve and we sat in the three seats in the back, as usual. The teacher did attendance and I only looked up from my doodling when she called my name and one others. She had called for Max, a really girly voice calling here in response but when I looked up they had already put down their hand. The rest of the classes were similar, the teacher does attendance, they give us a course outline thingy, and I of course passed out in economics. Although I had a weird feeling that someone was watching me. At first I thought it was Eli doing the whole "the eye" thing but I'd feel it when I'd be sitting right next to him and he wouldn't be even looking at me. Yet when I would look around, no one's eye caught mine.

At the end of the day though, I swear I almost died. Eve and Destiny were gushing about the two new guys and they pointed them out for me. I saw them. I saw him. With her. The Flock and Fang with … Laila. It all hit me like a ton of red bricks. That stupid little skank was using _my_ name in school! I swear I almost pounced on her, but then Eli, sensing my agitation, grabbed onto my shoulder. When I looked up at his worried face, my anger melted. I gave him a deep kiss before pulling him into the woods with me to go fly and pick up Angel and Jace. Wait until Angel heard about this. I just hope the Flock being here doesn't screw up everything. But knowing my luck, that's exactly what's going to happen.

**Yes? No? Maybe so? Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter, hope its not that bad**

Chapter 2

_Well crap. _I laughed as Angel sent the thought to me once she found out about the flock.

_It's okay. I don't think they recognized me. _I thought, reassuring Angel.

_Yeah but that evil little brat stole your name! And they let her! That's just not right Max. _Angel thought back.

And to be honest, she was right. I was pissed that she was using _my_ name as an alias. At least Max and Jo fit me while she was more of a Lilly or a Summer. Actually Bitch and Slut would've worked for her too.

I heard Angel giggle behind me as we landed on the back lawn, but suddenly she gasped.

_Hey Max, guess who got new neighbors. _Angel thought. I looked over at the only neighboring house, that was a good 100 yards away thank goodness, and saw none other than our old flock.

_Life just hates us huh? _I thought to Angel. I sighed and dragged myself up the back stairs.

"You okay?" Eli asked, grabbing a hold of my hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just liked that we lived in such a secluded area with no neighbors. Sadly we now have some," I said squeezing Eli's hand.

"Come on they can't be _that_ bad. Besides they look sorta friendly, don't cha think?" Eli asked, pulling me into a hug. I softly whispered no into his chest.

Suddenly I was being harshly pulled away from Eli and was being dragged upstairs and into my room by two giggly and annoying girls.

"Did you see our new neighbors?" Eve shrieked.

"Sadly, yes," I said with a frown causing Destiny and Eve to gape at me.

"What's wrong with you? They're the two new guys and newsflash, they're HOT!" Destiny shouted in my face. "The strawberry blonde is the cutest," Eve added with a wink.

"What's wrong with you? I thought you had the hotts for Riot, Dest." I told Destiny, smirking at her. Destiny turned a deep shade of red and Eve just giggled.

"Can we go ov-" Eve started, "No!" I shouted, interrupting her and leaving my room.

"Why not?" Eve asked pouting.

"You guys can, but I sure as hell ain't going," I said halfway down the stairs.

"I wanna go meet the new neighbors too!" Jace shouted, probably having seen Gazzy.

"Yeah, it would be nice to meet them," Angel commented with a wink. _Ya know, just to check up. _She added.

"Oh, majority rule. Lets go!" Eve said flying out the door with Destiny and Jace hot on her heels. Slowly, all nine of us piled out of the house and onto the side walk. Everyone seemed to want me to ring the doorbell, for they all waited until I was in the front to even go up the steps.

_Tell me if they recognize us or something, ok?_ I mentally told Angel. Out of my peripheral vision I saw Angel nod.

I rang the doorbell and hoped for the best. The door was thrown open by Nudge, who had a smile the size of Texas. Just to spare us from our ears bleeding, I talked before Nudge could.

"Hi, I'm Joel, but you can call me Jo, and this is my family. This is Eli, Eve, Destiny, Riot, Silver, Aiden, Dee, and Jace." I said pointing to each member of my group. "We're your neighbors." I said, stating the obvious. Nudge just continued to smile.

"ZOMG! Hi! My names Nu- I mean Tiffany-Krystal, but you can call me either Tiffany or Krystal. It's sooo cool of you to come over and introduce yourselves. It would be kind of weird for us to be knocking on your door and be all like, hi we're your new neighbors, ya know? Aww you guys look all cool with having the same shade of black hair but then looking all different. My brother has black hair and looks a lot like Eli but he doesn't smile or talk as much but that's ok 'cause I basically do that for him. You guys have one big family, there's like nine of you! We have a family of five but we use to have a family of seven but then some reality hit us and we sorta split up and we've been just traveling around and finally Nick, my older brother, said it was ok to finally settle down, so here we are! Do you guys go to our school? I think I sa-" Nudge was cutoff by Iggy slapping his hand over her mouth, thank goodness too.

"Sorry, she got into the sugar this morning." Iggy said smiling.

I looked at my family and none of them seemed phased by Nudges speech. I guess we're all just use to each other running around screaming random stuff and never shutting up.

"Hey guys! The neighbors are here!" Iggy shouted, soon my ex-flock came in. "Well you've already met Tiffany. I'm Jeff, this is Zephyr, that's Nick and that's… Max." Iggy hesitated he said Laila's alias. Good, maybe he regrets it.

Fang and Iggy leaned against the opposite sides of the door frame, shooting us girls "dazzling" smiles which made Destiny and Eve giggle. Eli pulled me closer to him by my waist and Aiden did the same thing with Silver which made me and Silv smirk. Riot tensed and tried to block Destiny's view of them. How cute.

Fang's eyes roamed over Destiny, then Eve, then Silver who smirked at Aiden's lethal glare, and finally me. Fangs eyes seemed to linger on me, as if taking in all of my features. I gave him a look that said _You like what you see?_ then I gave Eli a slow kiss on the lips. Fang's defeated face made me want to laugh, apparently Eli felt the same way for he did laugh.

Suddenly Destiny gasped and sent me the death glare. I sighed, What now?

_She saw the future, she saw you and Fang fighting about your past. She wants an explanation. _Angel informed me.

I sighed before grabbing onto Eli and Destiny's hands and pulled them home. The rest of our family followed with bemused faces while leaving my ex-flock with even more confused faces.

"Tell me, NOW!" Destiny shouted as soon as we stepped into the living room.

I waited for everyone to sit down before I could begin. I had to tell them my whole life story, and hopefully they'll still love me, no matter what

**This chapter is shorter much than the first but oh well! Hopefully it was just as good. Find out what happened all those years ago in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys asked for more so here it is! Hope you like ****J **

Chapter 3

_From the beginning, I knew this day was going to be bad. I would walk around the house and everyone would end their conversation the second I stepped into the room. Normally, if they would smile and giggle, I'd be suspicious but not really care, although this wasn't like that. When I would walk in they would stare at me and look either angry, confused, or scared, so you could guess I was getting antsy._

"_I'm going for a fly, back in twenty….. If anyone even cares." I mumbled before flinging myself out of the door. _

_When I came back I started freaking out when it was eerily quite. I rushed into the living room to see if they were kidnapped or just left, but I found them all in there. _

_The first thing I noticed was that Laila, this new girl we rescued from an Itex facility, was sitting in _my_ spot. The second thing I noticed was that _her_ fingers were intertwined with the fingers of _my_ man, Fang. The last thing I noticed was everyone wearing these odd faces. Except, Laila's, she had a pretty smug look on her face._

"_What's going on here?" I asked, unsure If I actually wanted to know._

"_Well Max, we were just talking about you." Laila responded in the really creepy voice._

"_What about?" I asked, raising my eyebrow, hoping they couldn't hear my heart race._

"_Well, we were just talking about these past years of you as The Flock leader and we have come to some… interesting conclusions." Laila, yet again, answered with a smug voice. Jeez, couldn't anyone else answer my questions!_

"_What?" You know I was getting really sick of asking that question. And I swear if _she_ answers starting of with _"Well, we were," _then I will smack her into next week._

"_Well, we were," Oh dear god. ", discussing how you have always held them back. It was _your_ fault that Iggy lost his sight. He suffered through that experiment because _you_ were too weak to. And then Nudge, she couldn't have that real school girl experience because _you_ were too much of a coward to go. Poor Gazzy here has lost his baby sister and been tested on more times than he could count all because _you_ can't protect your family. Fang here has it the worst though. A girl he _use to _love picked a monster that had almost killed him over him! He has to have his heart break every time you almost get yourself killed and run away from him. Plus he has to suffer through listening to all of your disastrous little plans." Laila said with a mocking sad smile._

_With each word she threw at me, I felt like I was getting stabbed in heart. One, because no one was correcting her or standing up for me. Two, she said that Fang _use to _love me. And three, she was 100% right, everything that has happened to us, is _my_ fault._

"_No!" Angel shouted, running over and clutching onto my legs. "Don't worry Max, I love you too much to believe her sick words." Angel said giving Laila the death glare._

"_Ahhh, and we mustn't forget about Angel. The one who always ruins your little paradise. The one who always gets captured and ruins everything. The one who always sides with the scientists and turns on you. Angel? More like demon." Laila said getting up and getting closer and closer to Angel._

"_Shut up! Get away from my baby!" I shouted in her face, lifting Angel into my arms. "You can just leave, we don't want to hear anymore the crap you keep feeding us. We're a family and we love each other which means it's gonna take a lot more than some lies to split us up." I snarled, venom laced in my voice._

_Laila laughed and walked to the opposite side of the room. "Fine then, let them decide. Either I go, or you two go." Laila said matter of factly. I smiled in triumph, I had her there._

_I waited for my flock to join me but was shocked to see them hesitate. This was suppose to be an easy decision, they were suppose to say that Laila was crazy and then come to me. I almost cried when Nudge and Iggy got up and walked over to Laila. Gazzy seemed torn between his sister and Laila, but in the end he picked Laila. Fang was the one who really shattered my heart and then stomped on it. He was the reason why I didn't fight for them. He got up came close to me, then with a snarl he said "Goodbye Maximum", and walked over to Laila and took her into his arms._

_Angel and I packed up our bags and left without a fleeting glance. I had already decided where we'd go and what we'd do. We left our Colorado home and flew to New York, where we changed out appearances. I felt like doing that gave us some closure , as if cutting them out of our lives forever._

_For about a year and a half we had flown around, destroying almost all of the Itex labs and setting mutants free. That was how we got our family Seven kids asked to join us, and we let them in with open arms._

_I was 14 when that happened, Angel was only 6, and it was the saddest day of our lives._

After telling everyone my whole life story, and the story of how we split, I waited in silence for them to mull over it.

Eli was the first to speak, "Do you want us to still call you Jo?" He asked with a playful smile.

I laughed, "It doesn't matter. This is my life now so you guys can still call me Jo, although I wont mind if you call me Max." I replied smiling at all the other smiling faces. I was more happy to know that they were okay, and knew, about my past.

"Wait, why did they say their names were Tiffany-Krystal, Nick, Jeff, Zephyr, and Max instead of Nudge, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, and Laila?" Destiny asked

"You know how I told you about when we had all gone to school with the psycho Anne? Well we had used aliases in school, and we now use them whenever were in a more public place." I answered

"So… What's the plan Stan?" Riot asked in that mocking tone of his.

I laughed, "Who wants to go to The Lake Affect Diner?" I asked before the room erupted into cheers.

**Ta-da! There's the story on how they split. Spoiler alert: Max and a certain female dog get into a fight!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Blah! I hate Mondays. Jk, its Friday ;)**

Chapter 4

Today had been pretty awkward so far. We had ignored my ex-flock as much as possible but it was inevitable at lunch. Nudge had run up to our table outside with Iggy, Laila, and Fang in tow.

They had sat down while my family gave them subtle death glares, although its not like any of them noticed. Nudge was too busy talking, Laila and Fang were too busy playing tonsil hockey, and Iggy was well, blind.

Although Destiny and Eve started warm up to Nudge when they were able to start to talk between Nudges rants, and eventually they had a nice actual conversation. Iggy and Riot were talking quietly and laughing, probably exchanging some dirty jokes. Silver and Aiden were talking quietly and throwing food at each other at random points. I was leaning against Eli, he was rubbing circles on my back while I traced the lines on his palm.

I was seriously starting to get annoyed halfway through lunch by Fang and Laila sucking face. After Fang gave a low moan and Laila giggled, I just snapped.

"Oh my god! Could you two just please stop!" I shouted from across the table.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at me. I would've blushed if I were any other girl but I'm not so I held my glare towards Laila.

Laila looked over at me and huffed, "Your just jealous that you don't get this much action with your pathetic excuse of a boyfriend."

I gaped. Wow, she obviously doesn't know who she's dealing with. "I'm sorry but if you haven't noticed not only could Eli and Nick be twins, but I got the better version. And he doesn't need to make-out with me constantly to show that he cares." I snapped, this time Laila gaped. "Plus, Eli isn't fake. He doesn't wear a mask." Haha, Fangs turn to gape.

Eli pulled me close to him, "Calm down, or else you'll say something regret. You might accidentally spill that your Max." Eli whispered in my ear.

"Your probably right, we don't want for her to end up with a broken nose and a few chipped nails." I said in a mocking voice. Eli laughed.

Apparently Laila heard the last part of our conversation, "First of all bitch, I doubt you could even take me in a fight. Also at least I have nails!" Laila shouted.

I laughed. "Ooh, burn." I said in a mocking tone, "You don't know how much I would like to punch your lights out right now, but I wouldn't like to get suspended on the second day of school." I said, leaning back into Eli.

"Awww, is someone a scaredy-cat? Wow Jo, you are a coward, self-centered bitch." Laila said with a smile.

I tried to get up to attack her but Eli kept me pinned in place. Calling me selfish and a coward reminded me so much of the day I was kicked out, which only fueled my lust to beat the schist out of her grow.

"Ssh, ssh, calm down. She knows that we'll stop you from hurting her so she pushing it. Stop or else I'll get Dee over here." Eli threatened.

I took deep breaths and Eli loosened his hold. I did not need Angel to come over here, that wouldn't help the cause at all. Chances were she would fight _with_ me.

"It's a mystery to me why they put up with you. If it were me, I would have had you banned." As that last word came out of Laila's mouth, I launched myself across the table and attacked her.

Lucky for me Laila was surprised for she was easy to take down and keep down. Laila roared at me from under my grip.

"Get off me you psycho!" Laila yelled at me. Her whole body was thrashing as she tried to get me off of her.

Suddenly, strong arms pulled me off of her and threw me at the table. I looked up to see Fang seething, I smirked.

"What? Does the emo boy get mad when I attack his little slut?" I asked If I were talking to a four year old. I knew Fang hated being called emo, which is exactly why I called him that.

Fang lunged at me, which I expected, so I rolled and he went head first into the table. Fang sat up rubbing his head as I laughed my ass off. My laughing was cut short as someone grabbed onto my hair and pulled me back.

"Hair pulling, wow this really is a bitch fight!" Riot called out, somewhere to the side of me.

I didn't have time to throw a glare at Riot, but I did throw a punch behind me and hear a satisfying crack. Laila let go of my hair and screamed.

"Bitch! You broke my nose!" Laila screeched, trying to stop the blood that was pouring out of her nose.

"Oh, your welcome." I said with a smile.

"Your going to regret this Joel. I will make you wish you were dead. I'll take everything you ever cared about away from you!" Laila shouted before running into the school.

"You already did." I mumbled before walking over to Eli.

Iggy and Nudge were talking quietly with Fang, occasionally shooting me glances. Silver and Aiden were talking with Riot, Destiny, and Eve shooting me sympathetic glances.

It was obvious why I attacked her and I didn't regret it, but what she said after actually made me Maximum Ride/Joel Night scared. I had lost my family once and I wont let it happen again.

I walked up to Fang, Iggy, and Nudge and smiled at Iggy and Nudge, I scowled at _him_.

"Two things. One, please keep her away from me. I don't know if I'll be able to restrain myself from shutting that annoying bitch up for good next time. Two, touch me again Nick, and you will regret it. Bye, see ya around." I said leaving them with shocked faces. What, did they expect an apology? I don't do apologies.

I ignored the calls and protests from behind me and walked behind the school and into the woods. All I needed right now was a good fly to clear my head. Luckily they all new that. Well at least most of them.

**Okay, I know, that wasn't the best fight, but trust me there will be more. Now, who follows her into the woods? Do they catch her? Review and you guys can decide.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, sorry that it took me a while to update. It was exam week this week and I have homecoming next week. So anyways, here's chapter 5, in Fangs POV.**

Chapter 5

**Fangs POV**

Okay. Well that hurt. How could someone, especially a girl, hurt me without even touching me? Don't I feel pathetic.

Jo. Jo was something' else. She was a total bitch but it was just apart of that bad-ass personality of hers. Jo might have been a total bitch, but you could tell she was only that way to people outside her family. You could tell Jo really loved and always needed her family. The way she kept them in a close proximity and how she could always see them. Just the way she looked at them told you that she wasn't that annoyed older sister but that she was more like a caring mom. She was protective. Everything about her seemed oh so familiar but I just couldn't place it.

I was pulled from my thoughts as Nudge and Iggy came over to check on me. I now realized that I was still sitting halfway under the table in a daze. I'm still shocked that Jo was able to trick me and roll away so fast.

I took in my surroundings. Silver, Aiden, Destiny, Eve and Riot were off to the side, scowling at Laila and looking at Jo with. . . . Sympathy? Eli was trying to coax Jo out of her fight as she threw another punch at Laila, breaking her nose.

"Fang, are you ok? You seem dazed." Nudge asked with concern. I nodded, liking her brief sentence.

Yet as if wanting to defy my thoughts, Nudge continued. "I'm sorry, but that was so cool! I mean she just leapt across the table! Did anybody else notice that she was strong enough to keep Laila down? I mean its not that hard but Laila's a bird-kid which means she should've been stronger than Jo. Or that she wasn't phased by you throwing her at the table? Or that's she was able to anticipate your next move?" Nudge blabbed, stealing glances at Jo.

"Also she was able to kick your butt without even touching you!" Iggy joked. "The only people that were actually able to beat you up were Ari and-" Iggy mumbled as an after thought but shut up after I threw him a death glare. It's amazing that even though he's blind he still shuts up when I glare at him.

I looked up and saw Jo approaching, looking angry, determined, and. . . . Scared?

"Two things. One, please keep her away from me. I don't know if I'll be able to restrain myself from shutting that annoying bitch up for good next time. Two, touch me again Nick, and you will regret it. Bye, see ya around." Jo said stalking off into the forest. I admit it, I was shocked at that, and I think Nudge and Iggy were too.

Jo ignored the protests and calls that her family made. None of her family followed her though, not even Eli who seemed distracted and unfocused. I guess she was known for charging off.

Without fully realizing what I was doing, I got up and followed Jo into the woods. Luckily no one paid attention to me or what I was doing. I wandered into the forest, listening to Jo's soft footsteps as I tried to go into the same direction.

I heard a shout and walked faster, hoping she wasn't in trouble. I noticed that there was a clearing coming up ahead and saw Jo smack dap in the middle of it, pacing. I waited silently, leaning against a tree, hiding in the shade.

Jo growled, "God dammit! Fuck him! Fuck her! Fuck them both! Douche can do whatever the hell he wants, can go wherever the hell he wants and he has to pick here and her. Ugh! Why them? Why now? Why here? Why _this_? Dammit!" Jo screeched, throwing a punch at a nearby tree, surprisingly, shaking the whole tree.

Was she talking about me and Laila? What did we do to her, and what givers her the right to blame us? This girl was crazy, I don't even know her! I really wanted to step out and give her a piece of my mind, but decided against it. Instead I silently seethed, glaring at Jo's pacing figure.

Jo seemed ready to scream and kill someone, but then suddenly her whole expression changed. Instead of looking fierce, strong, and angry she looked sad, lonely, and helpless.

I wanted to just walk up to her and hold her tight.

The next thing she did surprised me the most. Jo sat down and cried. Jo did not seem like one of the girls who would cry over something so small. Jo looked like the girl that wouldn't cry if she was beaten to a pulp, shot eight times, or tortured.

So why is she like this? Did we seriously do this to her? What did we do that was so bad that would make her cry? Last time I checked, insultinging someone and pulling their hair wasn't crying worthy.

Jo looked at something a little above her, covering her now tear streaked face. "Go away Eli." Jo mumbled.

Ok that was weird, I didn't see Eli. Maybe she was crazy after all. After a few moments Jo seemed to have calmed down a lot. She stood up, brushing off all of the dirt and grass off of her, taking off her jacket as well.

I never expected what would have happened next. I expected her to walk back over to the school or at least _walk _home. But no, walking wasn't an option.

Jo walked over to one side of the clearing and turned. Jo started running and she jumped into the air, unfurling hre _wings_.

Very familiar wings to be exact.

Well, I now know why she was so mad.

**Ok, there's chapter 5. Yeah I know, it was extremely short but deal. I hope to get the next chapter in soon! Review please! What will go down next?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, here's chapter 6 for ya, enjoy!**

Chapter 6

**Max's POV**

I flew high above the clouds just loving the peace I had up here. After my breakdown I just needed some air. I often left the house just to go fly to clear my head, I just found flying soothing.

It was dismissal time by the time I got home so my family was there waiting. Eli met me on the porch as I emerged from the forest.

"Hey, you better?" Eli asked, pulling me into a comforting hug. I nodded my head, rubbing my cheek against his chest.

"I- uh… We… we sorta have a problem." Eli said slowly, still keeping me in his embrace, making it so I couldn't see his face.

"And what would that problem be?" I asked slowly hoping it wasn't that bad. But it was me so of course it would be.

"They know." Eli whispered.

"Who? What do they know?" I asked anxiously.

"Your ex-flock. They know who you are." Eli whispered, even more softly then before, as if hoping I wouldn't hear at all. But, I did.

"WHAT!" I screamed, yanking myself away from him. "How?" I growled.

"Fang followed you into the woods. I didn't notice until it was already too late." Eli said, hanging his head, then looking up with sad puppy eyes.

"Aww, Eli. It's not your fault, I should have been more careful." I said softly, walking back into Eli's strong arms. What? I have a soft spot for him. If you saw his puppy eyes you'd do the same thing.

I sighed, "We'll just have to deal with it." I said, already wishing we didn't have to.

I grabbed onto Eli's hand and we walked into the house. I called everyone into the living room for a family meeting.

"So, I have some news for everyone." I said, gaining their immediate attention.

"Well, today I got in a fight with Laila, and some. . . Interesting things happened afterwards." I said slowly, beating around the bush.

"God! Put down your mind block and get to the point!" Angel shouted, scowling at me.

"Fine! No need to be pushy. Fang saw me fly away." I said, as if it were no big deal. In reality I was screaming at myself for getting caught.

That's when all hell broke loose.

"WHAT! Did anyone else see you?"

"Nice going Ace! Wanna tell the rest of the world too?"

"Does this mean we have to move?"

"I say we run them out of town and make them never come back!"

"Wait, why is this bad."

"I can make them forget ya know."

"I love pie."

Everyone looked at Silver who had a silly smile on her face. "It worked! You all shut up!" she shouted happily.

"Not that I know of. Shut up Riot. No, this does not mean we have to move. How do you want to accomplish that little plan of yours Aiden? I guess it isn't that bad, as long as they stay away from me. No Angel, you can't wipe their memory, we don't know how that will turn out. And we know you love pie Silver." I said, answering all of their questions and such.

"So what are we going to do?" Eli asked from behind me.

"We'll follow that one motto, keep calm and just carry on. Them knowing about me isn't that bad. As long as that witch stays away from me and you guys, we can survive this." I said confidently.

"Cool! I was worried that I'd have to ignore them. I like Gazzy, he's pretty cool and he's in a few of my classes." Jace said, a smile growing across his face. "Also he likes to destroy stuff too." Jace added.

"That's great hun. And guys, don't worry to much about it, seriously." After that was said everyone wandered off to do their own thing.

I sat down on the couch with Eli, sighing heavily. About three seconds after I sat down the doorbell rang. Ugh.

Me being my lazy self used my telekinesis to open the door. The person in the doorway was not only the last person I expected it to be, but also the last person I wanted to see.

**Fang's POV**

I rushed out of the woods, only to be met by Eli.

"You stay away from her. All you're bringing her is pain. And the pain you bring her, I'll bring you." Eli said viciously before running back into the school.

I walked around the school, picking up Laila, Nudge, and Iggy, telling them we had to have an immediate flock meeting. We then proceeded to the middle school to pick up Gazzy, then home.

"Okay, what's up? What's going on?" Iggy asked, plopping down onto the couch.

"Yeah, what's going on? Why did you pull us out of school? Well I honestly don't mind that you took us out of school because I was about to go to economics an that class is sooo boring! I mean I don't care about profits and all that, I'll have someone else do that for me when I become a famous fashion designer. I wish they had a class on clothes and accessories but they don't which is a real downer because-"

"Nudge! Shut up! This is serious and important." I growled at her, cutting off her mini speech.

"So what's the news?" Laila asked in a stuffy voice, her nose hadn't fully healed from the fight yet.

"Max." I said, hoping they knew what it meant. Obviously Laila didn't.

"Fang, were out of school now, you don't need to call me that." Laila said jokingly, but it was evident on her face that she was nervous.

"What about Max?" Iggy asked slowly. Something about him was off though, as if it wasn't much a shock, as if-

"YOU KNEW?" I shouted at Iggy, getting closer to him.

"Way to burst my ear drums. Of course I knew. I'm blind, I rely on voices and breathing and foot steps to tell who's who. When she said her name was Jo, and the way her heart rate quickened, I knew she was lying and that she was Max. I was going to talk to her today, but I didn't get a chance." Iggy answered icily.

"Wait, who's Max?" Gazzy asked.

"Jo is." Nudge answered, looking dazed and speechless.

"Does that mean Dee is Angel?" Gazzy asked hopefully, wanting to see his little sister.

"Think so." I answered, looking out the window and up at the sky, trying to calm myself down.

"So what now?" Laila asked, seemingly bored.

"I would say talk to them, but it's Max." I said, smiling slightly. "So we'll just let deal with the fact that we know and continue our usual routine." I said.

I left and went into my room, flopping down on my bed. I pulled out a picture I had from under my bed. There were two pictures in the frame, one was a picture of the original flock, and the other was a picture of a smiling Max. Looking at this picture always made my heart ache. What we did was wrong, we shouldn't have kicked her out and only now do I regret it.

After Max left, we weren't getting attacked and we were able to settle down. So for such a long time I thought that us separating from Max really was the best thing. Although, seeing her today all weak and vulnerable, made me realize what we really did. Wow, I feel like such a douche.

*line break*

I was updating my blog as the doorbell rang. I continued typing, trying to catch my viewers up on my latest discovery when the doorbell rang again. Sighing I got up and walked downstairs, throwing open the front door.

The first thing I saw was a pissed looking Max. The second thing I saw was the person standing beside her with a "friendly" smile on their face.

**Mwahahaha! I'm ending it there! You can guess who it is though. Hope you liked this chapter, it was longer than the last one**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so so so sorry! It's been a pretty hectic month and I was in Quebec this last week. Also I got grounded for getting a D - on my French test. Whoops! Oh well, its not like anyone needs to know how to use commands in French, just kidding. WARNING: Contains Angel spoilers! Alrighty, Chapter 7**

Chapter 7

**Max's POV**

I just stared at the person in the doorway, unsure if I wanted to strangle them, throw them off a cliff, or scream at them and hopefully burst their eardrums. Ahh, so many choices.

I could feel Eli's eyes on me, taking in my reaction. I probably looked like a pissed off fish.

In the blink of an eye I jumped up from the couch, ran over to the door and slammed it in the unwanted, trouble bringing, nagging guest's face.

I shouted "Leave!" at the closed door effectively gathering my family in the entry way.

Angel smiled sweetly at me before saying, "I liked your idea of throwing them off a cliff." I laughed and nodded my head in agreement.

The doorbell rang again and I just stared at the door, hoping it would explode and kill _him_.

The door opened once more and there stood a man who was apart of my worst nightmares and who I once thought I could trust.

Jeb Batchelder.

"What now? Can't you ever just leave us alone? We destroyed Itex and The School and all the other labs that they ran! What could you possibly need now? Do you want my leg? Take it! My right hand? Fine, just leave!" I shouted in Jebs' face.

Jeb just shook his head. "Max, Max, Max. You are so naïve. You may have destroyed Itex but you haven't saved the world, not yet." Jeb said solemnly.

This only made my temper rise. I was _not _naïve and damn the world and all its freaking problems! I'm not some maid that cleans up after everyone else's damn mistakes.

"Screw the world! It can deal with it's own freaking issues. I'll just go find a cute remote island and live there with my flock." I said, voicing my thoughts.

"It's your job to save the world, Max. But you'll need help." Jeb said, hinting at something.

"What do you mean? If I'm going to save the world, I have flock right here to help me and that's all we need." I snarled, knowing what he might be getting at.

"Max, you and I both know that the nine of you isn't be enough for the new threat." Jeb said sternly.

"Well actually, since you haven't yet explained what this new threat is, I can't agree." I said somewhat smugly.

"Figures." I heard Jeb mumble, "Don't you listen or watch the news?" Jeb asked slowly

"Nope!" I said popping the 'p', "Its too boring plus I don't stalk the news lady like this guy here does." I said jerking my thumb in Riots direction.

Everyone turned their heads to look at Riot. "What? She's hot, and I don't stalk her." Riot said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yup, having a scrap book of her definitely does not make you stalking material." I added.

"It was a project!" Riot snapped.

"Oh yeah, for what? The unit on Stalkers United?" I shot back, smirking at Riots angry expression.

"Max." Jeb called from the T.V. room. When did he get there? "Take a look." Jeb said once I plopped down on the couch in front of the T.V.

The T.V. turned on showing a cat chasing a mouse.

"Scary." I said sarcastically.

Jeb quickly changed the channel to the news. The headline was Doomsday? and the anchor lady talked about it being a large group that went to schools to talk about peace and crap.

"Well, it sounds like a pretty pleasant group. I mean their name is just so, radical." Silver retorted, making a peace sign with her fingers.

"I'd have to disagree. I mean _peace? _Who wants that?" Riot retorted.

"They don't sound that evil." Destiny said, still watching the news report.

"The new doesn't have all the facts." Jeb countered pulling out a bright orange flyer from his jacket pocket.

_We know your special! We know you're one of us._

_We care about you. Come join us and learn about the_

_message of the One Light._

_Brought to you, with love and care, by the Doomsday Group_

Not scary right? Wrong. Because at the end of the page it read:

_SAVE THE PLANET. KILL THE HUMANS._

I guess the Doomsday Group will actually live up to its name.

"Well, its seems like DG might actually might be a threat." I said, making up an easy nick-name for the Doomsday Group.

"Come on, they're probably just all talk." Riot said after reading the flyer.

"I doubt it, the news said that the group gains like more than 300 participants a day." Destiny piped up.

"It says here that they'll be coming to our school next week." Eve said, pulling up the DG webpage on her iPad. I'll have to ask her and Silver where they got it later.

"So we can check them out then." Eli concluded.

"Sounds good. For now we'll do a little researching and then we can try to get the rest of the information next week." I said wrapping up our little meeting before turning my attention to Jeb.

"Ok, well we've been caught up on the new threat, yada yada yada, Goodbye!" I said, ushering Jeb out of the house.

"So when are you going to tell Fang?" Jeb asked, planting himself in the doorway, waiting for my answer.

"Uh, never?" I shot.

"Max, you'll need his help. Come, we can tell him together." Jeb said grabbing my arm with a surprisingly strong grip pulling me out of the house.

"Hell no! He can go screw himself. I do not want be even 100 feet near that bastard!" I screeched trying to yank my arm away.

"No Max, you need to do this." Jeb scolded.

"You're wrong, I don't need to do anything that involves them!" I spat.

Jeb ignored my protests and continued to pull me towards their house.

_Angel! Help! Get your scrawny little but over here now!_

In no time I was standing in front of our _neighbors_ door, watching Jeb ring the doorbell for the second time. Part of me wanted to punch Jeb in the face and fly away but another part of me wanted to stay and mess with my ex-flock. I chose the latter seeing as it would be a small way of getting some revenge.

I was pulled from my thoughts as the door swung open revealing a confused looking Fang. I smirked to myself for making Fang look confused.

"What," Fang asked through clenched teeth, "do _you_ want."

"Looks like someone's in a bad mood." I mumbled earning myself a glare from Fang.

"Oh and don't worry," I added, "I don't want to be near you either." Fang's eyes went from angry to something else to no emotion at all.

Was it just me or did his eyes flicker with regret? No, what would he regret? The son-of-a-bitch is probably happy to be with my slutty replacement.

Jeb sighed shaking his head and stepped into the house without any invitation. I walked in after Jeb, glaring at Fang as I passed. I stayed by the door though, refusing to go any further.

"You still haven't answer my question." Fang growled, Iggy coming up behind him.

"What question?" Iggy asked looking confused.

"Well maybe if you asked nicely. . . Actually no, screw you." I said to Fang.

Angel then walked in, smiling at me but then scowling at Fang and Iggy.

"They'll be here if we need them but they thought we should have some time alone with these good for nothing traitors." Angel snarled. I smirked when I saw Fang and Iggy's guilty/angry faces.

"No need, we're leaving. I said I'd tell them what's up and I will." I said turning to Fang.

"The Doomsday Group is trying to kill the humans to save the planet. There, done." I said, shoving the bright orange flyer in Fangs face.

I was just about to head out of the door when Nudge and Gazzy walked in. Gazzy's face lit up like a little kid blowing up an antique shop. Nudge stood there with her eyes wide, mouth agape and looking completely speechless.

Gazzy stepped towards me and on reflex I stepped back. Gazzy's smile fell and this time he stepped towards Angel who responded the same way I did, looking genuinely scared. Gazzy looked like he was just deprived of his gas powers. It took all my will power not to run over and comfort him, I could tell Angel felt the same way. But then I remembered it was him who hurt me. With that final thought, I turned on my heel and left.

**Voila! Chapter 7! I'll try to make the next chapter as soon as possible. I also may be starting a new story that the t.v. show House inspired me with. Hope you liked! Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter has got a little insight on what the Flock feels about Max and Angel living next door. Enjoy.**

Chapter 8

**Fang's POV**

Jeb. Great. Just Great.

"What," I asked through clenched teeth, "do _you_ want."

"Looks like someone's in a bad mood." Max mumbled, earning a glare from myself.

"Oh and don't worry," She added, "I don't want to be near you either." Snarky as usual. I miss that.

I tried to take all the emotion off of my face not wanting her to see anything. Could she still read me like a book? I hope not, because then maybe she'd know that I'm starting to regret this all. Wait, I want her to know.

Jeb sighed shaking his head and stepped into the house without any invitation. Max walked in after Jeb, glaring at me as she passed. Max stayed by the door though, refusing to go any further.

"You still haven't answer my question." I growled, Iggy coming up behind me.

"What question?" Iggy asked looking confused.

"Well maybe if you asked nicely. . . Actually no, screw you." Max spat at me.

Angel then walked in, smiling at Max but then scowling at me and Ig.

"They'll be here if we need them but they thought we should have some time alone with these good for nothing traitors." Angel snarled. Max smirked at mine and Iggy's guilty faces.

"No need, we're leaving. I said I'd tell them what's up and I will." Max said turning to me.

"The Doomsday Group is trying to kill the humans to save the planet. There done." She said, shoving the bright orange flyer in my face. Wait, what?

Max was just about to head out of the door when Nudge and Gazzy walked in. Gazzy's face lit up seeing Max and Angel, mostly Angel, he's missed her so much. Nudge stood there looking completely speechless, which is a very good thing, but chances are that it will change later.

Gazzy stepped towards Max who stepped back. Gazzy's smile fell and this time he stepped towards Angel who responded the same way, looking scared. Gazzy looked completely devestated. Max and Angel looked torn but continued to rush out of the house.

Gazzy dropped his head and ran upstairs. I sighed and looked at Nudge and Iggy. Iggy shook his head glaring at me.

"You really screwed up ya know." Iggy said to me.

"_I _did? Last time I checked, you were the first one to go to Laila." I snarled, getting angry fast.

"Yeah, but you were her _boyfriend_! You were suppose to pick her side and then Max was suppose to talk sense into us! But she didn't because of _you_!" Iggy shot back.

"We all made the same mistake Iggy." I spat.

"Yeah and me and Gazz were the only ones who regretted it. After awhile Nudge finally regretted it, but you still haven't! We all want her back!" Iggy shouted.

"Don't you dare say I don't regret it! I regret it all right but I'm just trying to move on! Laila was right Ig! We haven't been attacked in almost two years! We are finally living a normal life! Isn't that what you were all complaining about?" I shouted back.

"We wanted to be normal, but as a family! Laila isn't family! Max and Angel are our family!" Nudge added, joining in on our argument.

"We are still a family Nudge." I argued but in a softer voice.

"No were not. We need them. We've needed Max and Angel for two years. Normal isn't normal without them!" Iggy countered.

"Well why haven't you guys ever said anything before?" I asked.

Iggy and Nudge shot each other confused looks.

"We have, Fang." Iggy said, "Don't you remember?" Nudge asked.

I shook my head, thinking hard on any argument similar to this one. Some fuzzy memories popped up where Nudge was practically crying and Iggy was screaming at me. Did we seriously fight about this and I don't remember? No, I would've remembered.

"That's why we're here ya know." Nudge said in a small voice. "We found them, that's why we wanted to move here. To be with them again."

Suddenly the front door opened and in stepped Laila, shopping bags in her arms.

"Hey, I'm home!" Laila announced, even though we all knew.

"No shit Sherlock." Iggy mumbled.

"Get anything for me?" Nudge asked hopefully.

"Uh, no. Why would I?" Laila snapped, throwing her red hair over her shoulder.

Nudge rolled her eyes and walked into the living room, Iggy close behind. I turned to leave but Laila grabbed my arm.

"Hey, what's going on? Why the cold shoulder?" Laila asked in a small voice.

"No reason." I said pulling my arm away.

I went up to my room, wanting to be alone. There were so many questions I had, and I didn't have a clue about what the answers were. Why can't I remember any of the arguments I've had with Iggy and Nudge? Why is that ever time I fell regret, in vanishes the next day? Why am I just realizing all of this?

Ugh, not knowing answers suck! I kept asking myself these questions and trying to think of an answer but one never came. Finally I thought the right question that answered all of others.

Why am I still with Laila? I don't know but she's the reason I can't remember previous arguments and why I'd stop regret leaving. Laila did something, and I don't think I'm the only one she did it to.

But what did she do?

**There you go, chapter 8! Hope you liked it. Sorry again for it taking a while for these chapters but I have a life!. . . Sometimes. Any one want to review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Im sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while! Its just that I lost the original chapter and I have exams coming up so I've been studying my ass off. Also I joined the softball team and we've had practices and games almost everyday. So I'm sorry for the wait but enjoy!**

Chapter 9

**Fang's POV**

Okay, none of this is adding up. I trust Nudge and Iggy with my life -okay that's a bit of an over statement- so I should trust them in the fact that this discussion has come up before. I mean they wouldn't lie to me in hope that I'd change my mine. I don't think either would've come up with a plan like that. So, now to figure this all out.

I was currently sitting on my bed Indian style with my laptop on my lap. I was just updating my blog but I wasn't all that into it. All I could think about was how I was missing something. Something important. And it had to do with Laila.

I got up and paced my room trying to put the puzzle together. I don't remember any arguments I've had with the flock. I've been changing my mind about us moving around a lot. And I let us settle down which I'm too paranoid usually to do. Damn! These pieces don't fit! Where's the stupid glue when you need it?

After a few hours of just thinking in my little think tank, AKA a corner, I finally found a tie to all of it. Laila. That's exactly what Iggy and Nudge were trying to explain. Laila came and everything fell apart. The flock split. I argued about finding Max and stopped regretting everything after I started. And this was all working to Lailas advatage.

So, how to confront her? I could practice it out and pick careful words. Or I could be blunt and intimidating. Which one, which one. Obviously I picked the latter.

I knocked on Lailas door before walking in anyways.

"Heyyy." Laila said trying to sound seductive and failing.

"What are you up to?" I asked wiping off all the emotion from my face.

"What do you mean?" Laila asked while blinking three time. That's how I could always tell when she was nervous.

"You know exactly what I man." I said with steel in my voice.

"Now Fang. Don't make assumptions. It just makes an ass out of you and me." Laila said in a joking tone, trying to avoid the question.

"How come I can't remember a lot of things. Things that all work out in _your_ advantage if I forget about them? And I'm not assuming. I know. So spill before something else does." I said through clenched teeth.

I saw Laila blink three times before saying, "Now its not my fault that you have short term memory loss." I really wanted to smirk at her trying to be snide but I had an intimidating image to hold.

"Don't ya know. Birds aren't suppose to forget anything. Its just unnatural." I said before taking a few steps closer. I didn't know if what I said was true, but hey, it sure looked like it scared the crap out of her.

"W-well everything about you is unnatural." Laila said but her voice sounded so small.

"So are my 'powers'. Now tell me. What's yours?" I whispered sounding deadly.

"I-I don't know what your talking about. I don't have any p-powers." Laila stuttered.

"Now, now. Don't you know? I can tell when people are lying. It's a new skill I happily possess." I said smiling. It was a lie sadly.

"Y-you can?" Laila asked timidly.

"Yes. And I know your hiding something. So tell. Tell before I throw you off the closest cliff with your wings taped to your back." I said in a very calm voice.

Laila had that whole fish-out-of-water effect going on right now as her mouth kept opening and closing. But suddenly Laila stopped and she got this really creepy smile on her face before she lunged at me.

I tried moving out of the way but I didn't have time, and she threw us both out of the room and into the hallway. I quickly shot up but so did she. She lunged again and I was able to dodge out of the way, but she turned in midair and grabbed hold of my leg before falling down the stairs. This could have prevented her from actually falling down the stairs but instead I just fell with her.

When we got to the bottom, I quickly rolled over and on top of Laila, successfully pinning her down to the floor. Laila struggled for a moment before stopping and laughing. I gave her a what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you-look.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. The whitecoats underestimated you. They thought you would never figure it out. But it doesn't matter anymore. The damage is done." Laila said in a smug voice.

"What?" I asked, confused yet evenly pissed.

"My mission is done. Your flock is split and Max will never be the same."

"Is that so? And why would that be?" I asked.

"Having a bigger family is her weakness. It just means more people to watch over and more of a chance that she'll die trying to save another." Laila said with a smile on her face.

I knew for a fact that my face was showing emotion. But I wasn't worried because I knew it probably looked pretty damn scary. "So that was your part in this? To split us up and make Max weak? We'll I've got news for you. It takes a lot more than a few more responsibilities to make Max weak." I snarled.

"You've got that right." A voice said behind me. I looked back to see Max and her family in the doorway. If I thought my facial expression was scary, Max's was horrific.

**Oh la la! Suspense! Haha. I'm tired but I promise I'll be updating soon. It's been raining so much here that everything is being canceled and I have a little bit more free time so expect more chapters and frequent updates! Ta taa for now!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Told you I'd update faster. Heres chapter 10, enjoy.**

Chapter 10

**Max's POV**

I felt terrible for being so mean to Gaz and Nudge, but I wasn't ready to forgive them. I know I probably should but I'm stubborn.

I was watching Despicable Me, my favorite movie, with my whole family when Eve and Destiny decided to ruin the fun.

"Hey J-Max. Can we do something after this?" Eve asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Yeah, sure whatever. Just shut up and watch the movie." I snapped, never taking my eyes away from the movie. I admit it, I'm obsessed.

After two hours of just sitting watching the greatest animated movie ever, I decided to see what Destiny and Eve had wanted to do. Mistake number one.

"So what was it that you guys wanted to do?" I asked, still curled up in Eli's side.

"Oh we just wanted to watch another movie," Destiny started, "And we thought that maybe more people could come join the fun." Eve finished.

"What, nine isn't enough of a party for you?" I asked jokingly. "Plus you know how uncomfortable I am with the people at our school." I added, being oblivious to what they were really asking.

"But they aren't from school. Well they are but they're new and we thought that they could use some friends and the best way is to hang out with them so can we?" Eve said very quickly. Finally I understood what she was really trying to ask me.

"No." I said sternly.

"Oh come on, please?" Eve begged.

"No."

"But we ju-"

"No."

"You can't ke-"

"No."

"Quite being stu-"

"No."

"But no ha-"

"No!" I all but yelled.

"Why not?" Eve pouted.

"Because no means no. I'm not ready to deal with them just yet." I answered.

"Just because you don't like them doesn't mean we have to." Destiny mumbled.

"Fine then, go over there and hang with them. I'm not coming though." I said.

"But then it'll just be awkward." Eve said.

"It'll be awkward if I'm there." I countered.

"That's why we want them to come over here! 'Cause then it'll be less awkward." Destiny exclaimed.

"How?" I asked incredulously.

"Please?" Eve and Destiny begged in unison.

"No. No. No. A million times no." I said giving them a stern look. Mistake number two.

While looking at Destiny and Eve they apparently decided that they were desperate enough to do. . . . Bambi eyes. They knew it was one of my only weakness' and they also knew that later I would get pissed at them for wiping them out.

Suddenly Silver burst out laughing. "You- g-guys l-look ssssso stupid!" Silver stuttered. Aiden who sat beside her scooted away as if to say 'I don't know this crazy woman'. Destiny stuck her tongue out at Silver while Eve just simply flipped her off.

"You guys fail at Bambi eyes! Only D-Angel and I can do them." Jace said, sounding as if Bambi eyes was the hardest thing to do.

Riot, who was sitting next to Jace, ruffled his hair. "Of course kiddo. Only you and Ange." Riot said making both Angel and Jace beam.

"So?" Eve asked once more.

I sighed dramatically before saying, "F-uck no." I said watching Eve's face go from excitement to pout in amusement. Even though there were two kids in the room I just had to say it.

"Come on Max. Give them a chance." Eli whispered in my ear.

I sighed again. "Fine. But as long as everyone else wants them here." I said giving in.

"So who wants company and who doesn't?" I asked. I got two 'hell yeah's', three 'sures', one pouty 'whatever', and an 'I don't really care'.

"Fine. They can come. Lets go." I said before marching out of the living room and out the front door.

When we reached their door, I had my hand on the door knob ready to just waltz right in when Destiny coughed timidly behind me. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't you think we should knock?" Destiny asked.

I just rolled my eyes and went in. The sight I found wasn't too pleasing. I saw Fang pinning Laila down, who suddenly laughed, right in front of me. Guess who's having nightmares tonight. After hearing my name, I listened in on what they were saying.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. The whitecoats underestimated you. They thought you would never figure it out. But it doesn't matter anymore. The damage is done." Laila said in a smug voice.

"What?" Fang asked, confused yet evenly pissed.

"My mission is done. Your flock is split and Max will never be the same."

"Is that so? And why would that be?" Fang asked.

"Having a bigger family is her weakness. It just means more people to watch over and more of a chance that she'll die trying to save another." Laila said with a smile on her face.

"So that was your part in this? To split us up and make Max weak? We'll I've got news for you. It takes a lot more than a few more responsibilities to make Max weak." Fang snarled.

"You've got that right." I said before going into my I'll-kick-your-but-into-the-next-decade-that's-how-pissed-I-am stance.

"You think the whitecoats underestimated him? Well then they sure as hell underestimated me as well. They should know by now that I'd do anything just to piss them off or prove them wrong. And if that means forgiving my old flock then so be it. But just to let you know, he's right." I said jerking my thumb towards Fang. "I don't have any weakness' because I'm the incredibly indescribable Maximum Ride." I finished smirking.

I didn't need to turn around to know the my family was nodding their heads and wearing their most defiant faces. I just knew.

"You can tell the whitecoats that. And you better scoot your boot before I kick you all the way to the School." I said. Laila quickly got up and ran out of the house, not even bothering to pack.

After a moment of silence Silver decided to speak up. "Who wants to watch Indiana Jones: Raiders of the Lost Arc?" We all gave her a 'really?' look but all followed her out the door and to our house anyways.

Oh what the magic of Indiana Jones can do.

**Eh? Eh? It wasn't much but hey, I got another chapter in and I threw in some movie references! And just to let you know I'll be starting another fan fiction soon. it's a mix between the book Hallowland and Maximum Ride. I'm obsessed with both books. Well, I'll update soon, I swear! Ta taa for now!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry that its been a while since my last update but I've been trying to think of some more drama to throw into this story before I get to the fight scene. If you have any ideas, review and I may just add it to my story. Well here's chapter 11, enjoy.**

Chapter 11

**Max's POV**

After watching the whole Indiana Jones series, it was bed time for the little ones. Even though Nudge, Eve, and Destiny were teenagers, they went to bed when Angel, Jace, and Gazzy did. I guess talking all night really makes you tired.

It was silent in the living room for a moment as all of us took in our current situation. Silver being blunt yet cautious asked the million dollar questions.

"So what does the school have planned? I thought we destroyed all of their labs, what more could they possibly do? And how exactly did Laila get you guys to split up?" Silver asked.

"I can answer that last question." Fang said raising his hand slightly. "She can control people. Their decisions, their memory. Kinda like what Angel can do but more powerful. Your unaware that she's changed anything because she wipes your memory soon after."

"How did you figure it out?" Ig asked calmly.

"When you told me how we've gotten into previous arguments I started to think about it all and ended up solving the puzzle." Fang answered.

"I like puzzle's." Silver said absent mindedly.

"Yes, we know you like puzzle. We also know that you like pie." Aiden said as if he were talking to a four year old.

"Did you know I like the color silver?" Silver asked excitedly.

"Really? Omg I would've never known!" Riot said sarcastically before throwing a pillow at Silvers head.

"Watch it Riot. You don't want to wake up everyday at four am again do you?" Silver asked coldly, referring to when Riot broke her ceramics project and she rigged his alarm clock to go off every morning at four without stopping until it was five.

"Guys, chill. This is serious." Eli said.

"Eli's right. We have Laila with her messed up plan, The School coming back, and this Doomsday Group. We have a lot of questions and very few answers, so we have to be more observant in school and around town. If Laila knows where we are and if the DGers

are coming soon then we have to be prepared for anything." I said sternly, getting my leader face on.

"Do you think the schools gonna attack? I mean Laila said that more responsibility makes Max more weak and more obligated to protect the ones she loves, then would that mean they're planning an attack?" Aiden asked.

"Possibly, that's why we need to be ready for anything." I said, starting to get worried.

I mean what Laila said was a hundred percent right. Now that I have a bigger family I'm more vulnerable. I would rather die myself than let anyone I loved die.

"Hey, maybe the Doomsday Group and The School are tied somehow. I mean The School had this idea of the by-half plan and the Doomsday Group is trying to kill the _humans_, they didn't say they were against mutants." Iggy said thoughtfully.

"That's a good point. I mean Max has a million enemies, who says that some of them didn't form an alliance?" Silver added.

"They probably should considering the fact that Max always ends up kicking their asses." Riot said.

"So are we joining forces?" Eli asked quietly.

I looked pointedly at Fang who simply shrugged his shoulders, as if to say it was my decision. Under these circumstances, I knew it definitely was. By joining forces that would mean that I forgave the Flock and that I trusted them again. I didn't know if I could trust them, they caused a lot of damage and trust is something I don't just give around willy nilly. My trust is earned.

I sighed heavily. "Fine. We'll team up, but that doesn't mean I fully trust you guys." I said to Fang and Iggy who both gave small nods.

Iggy looked relieved and somewhat excited, happy to be atleast given the chance to be on my good side again. Fangs face held no emotion but I could see in his eyes that he was relieved as well.

"Its getting late, we should all head to bed. We have school tomorrow." I said, getting up and stretching, reminding everyone that today was only Monday.

Everyone said night before we all went to our own rooms. So much happened in one day, I couldn't wait for what this week alone would bring us.

**Fang's POV**

I was relieved to hear that Max had forgiven us enough to let us join her team. Max may have been to stubborn to realize this or maybe she was just in denial, but by letting us join forces she was also entrusting us with her life and the lives of her family.

I sighed as I closed my laptop after blogging about this nights events. I even asked if people could find any information about the Doomsday Group. I'll probably find out tomorrow.

I lay down on my bed expecting for sleep to be impossible, but the second my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light. I was still awake long enough to hear a very out of place squeak though.

**Ta da! Chapter 11. I know it was really short bu I hoped you guys liked it! Review if you have any ideas on some drama that should come up! Ta ta for now!**


	12. Chapter 12

**SUMMER! Finally! Still have exams though, so poo.**** I lost my handwritten version of this chapter, so here goes nothing! Chapter 12, enjoy.**

Chapter 11

**Max's POV**

Hmmmm. School. Blah. Just blah. Those seemed to be the only thoughts I could muster up at 6 in the morning. Since I had all but yelled at Silver for being my personal alarm clock she had decided to make me one which consisted of her making the most horrifying alarm clock ever.

"Shut up!" I yelled as I threw my pillow at the alarm clock that was now hiding in the corner. Yes, that type of alarm clock.

I threw the covers of off me and stormed over to the devils toy. I picked up the alarm clock only to find that there was no off switch. Fudge. Since there is no off button, the only solution I could come up with is to. . . . I smiled my sinister smile as I threw open the door and ran around the house screaming the song Friday by Rebecca Black that my alarm clock happened to be programmed to play.

I heard collective groans. From a few doors I heard laughing, from others I heard 'Shut the hell up!' and from one particular room I heard 'It works!' Riot suddenly jumped out of his room and was in front of me, glaring daggers at me and my wonderful new toy.

"Prepare to die." I heard Riot whisper before he launched himself at me. I screamed and ducked as Riot sailed over me. I heard a crash and turned to see that Riot had crashed through the window. I ran to the window and laughed tauntingly.

"Oh God, what did you do this time?" Eli said as he came up beside me.

"More like what did Silver do that I used to my advantage." I said with a smile. "Do me a favor and get everyone up and ready? Tell Aiden its his and Destiny's turn to make breakfast and make sure that Jace and Eve get up. Got it?" I asked Eli.

Eli just shook his head and smiled. "Yeah I got it. So what are you planning on doing while we all get ready?" Eli asked before leaning down and giving me a sweet kiss on the lips.

I opened my mouth to answer but I was interrupted. "MAX!" I heard in the distance. I laughed before saying, "Running." and dashing down the stairs as I heard the sound of Riots wings flapping close behind. I launched my self off of the porch steps and turned around to see Riot come flying out of the house.

"Come on! We've gone over this. No flying in the house." I mockingly scolded.

"Give me the alarm clock, and you wont get hurt." Riot said in a gentle tone, completely ignoring my comment.

I looked at the said clock in my hand that was still blasting that cursed song. I smirked before whispering, "Never."

Riot then again lunged at me but I was faster. I quickly turned around and zoomed off, just flying around our house. Thank God there was only one other house (Fang's) that was nearby. The second closest house was about a half mile away. Deciding that this wonderful alarm clock shouldn't just be kept to my family, I swooped over to Fang's house and flew around the house belting all of the words to Friday.

"Max! Give me the alarm clock or I'll set your hair on fire!" Riot yelled.

"Do and die!" I screeched back.

"Just give it!" Riot yelled again.

"Never! You'll have to hang me by my thumbs to make me give." I yelled.

"Max! I'm warning you! Give me the alarm clock!" Riot called.

"Over my dead body!" I hollered back.

"That can be arranged." Riot said, now very close to me.

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me down. I shrieked as we started falling. I elbowed Riot in the gut and then ripped his arms off of me. I quickly flew away and started circling around Fang's house again.

A window on the side of the house opened and I saw Iggy stick his head out the window. I expected Iggy to join Riot and chase me but he did the exact opposite. Instead, Iggy started singing along with me but he sounded more like an injured cow while I sounded more like a drunk hobo.

Iggy's singing was so terrible that I had to plug my ears and fly away. Riot, who decided that Iggy was worse, swooped down and flew through Iggys window, tackling him in the process. I laughed and flew higher up, until I was at least 150 feet off of the ground. I dropped the alarm clock and whistled as it tumbled to the ground.

I did a running land through the front door and into the main hall. I rushed upstairs and took a 10 minute shower before throwing on some black leggings, a long purple short sleeved shirt, and a black vest. I ran downstairs and sat down at the table with a smug grin on my face. Just as I sat down, Riot came in looking satisfied.

"Beat the song out of Iggy?" I asked. Riots only response was a nod before he dashed up the stairs to get ready for school.

There was a good 15 minute silence as everyone was shuffling around, getting their backpacks ready and what not, before Destiny said, "It's times like these that I appreciate my ability to tell the future. For instance, I was awake and was listening to Mean by Taylor Swift before anyone was even up."

"A little warning would have been nice." Aiden said as he started putting ten chocolate chip pancakes, five blueberry pancakes, and three cinnamon buns on every ones plate.

Destiny thought for a moment before saying, "Nah, that would've been no fun."

Riot then walked into the room and sat in the seat across from me.

"Morning." I said with a grin plastered on my face.

Riots eyes narrowed before a grin of his own spread across his face. Assuming that Riot was over this mornings events, I added butter, cut up all of my pancakes and then topped it all off with syrup. Just as I was about to shovel in today's breakfast, my whole meal caught on fire. I yelped in surprise and dropped my fork. I looked across the table at Riot, who was laughing his head off. I narrowed my eyes. I then noticed that Riots plate was set up much like my own before it was burned. Acting quick I opened my mouth and used my telekinesis to shovel all of Riots food into my mouth. It was hard to chew, but totally worth it. I smiled triumphantly at a gaping Riot.

I swallowed down my breakfast with milk before saying, "Ya snooze, ya lose." I got up and threw away my charred dish and grabbed my things. "Come on guys! Lets go!" I hollered before hoping into my car.

Angel was the first one to hop into the car. "Hey Max?" Angel asked.

"Yeah Ange? What's up?" I asked, turning around to face her.

"Something feels wrong. I don't know what it is but I know something's are about to go majorly wrong." Angel said frowning.

"Then be sure to keep a look out. And tell the others. I'll have Dest look into it when we get home. She'll be able to tell us if something goes wrong soon rather than later. Okay?" I said. Angel just nodded her head and looked out the window.

An unsettling feeling soon washed over me. It was probably the same feeling Angel was having. I don't know what was wrong but it was going to happen soon. Today maybe. But whatever it was, I didn't like it. Not. One. Bit.

**Ta da! I'll have the next chapter up soon. Sorry for not updating in a while but I'm really hoping that you guys are liking this story so far! Remember any random ideas are welcome! Ta ta for now!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, so sorry that its been forever since I last updated but in my defense, its summer. Do you think I'm going to flirt with the cutest boy in my grade, or do you think I'm going to write? I know which one you want to probably hear but sorry, I was flirtin' it up! Well, here's chapter 13. Enjoy!**

Chapter 13

**Fang's POV**

Gosh darn it! Where the hell is my laptop? It was here last night wasn't it?

"Iggy! Nudge! Gaz! Have any of you seen my laptop?" I hollered out of my bedroom door.

"NO!" I heard all three call.

I sighed and continued the search for my laptop. I swear to Buddha I left my laptop right on top of my desk! The only thing on or near my desk was a ne- Hey wait, I don't wear any jewelry. I walked over to where my desk and window touched to find a necklace. On the necklace were three items. There was a small gold key, a silver ring with gold rims, and another silver key.

"Hey Nudge!" I called, picking up the necklace and walking over to my door. "Could you come here for a second?"

"Hey Fang, what's up? What's that? Ooh, a necklace! Where did ya get it? Its pretty! Its simple yet totally awesome! Its looks like something you'd buy from Forever 21 or something. Ooh, on Friday one of my friends had the cutest shirt on and apparently it was only six bucks at Forever 21! That's a steal huh! We should go to the mall sometime! I could really use some ni-" I interrupted Nudge's little rant by covering her mouth with my hand.

I gave Nudge a pointed look and took my hand away. "I found this in my room. I'm going to assume its not yours from what you said. Do you think it was Laila's?" I asked.

"Nah, it doesn't look like it. Laila liked really showy things. Almost all over her necklaces are really bulky and annoying, this one just seems too simple for her taste. Gosh Fang, you should really pay more attention. Laila hates those two colors! She's more of a print and pattern type of girl rather than a simple and plain type. Also she ranted abo- ok I'm gonna shut up now." Nudge said, ending her speech quick due to the small glare I was sending her.

"Thanks Nudge. Tell everyone that we'll be leaving in ten." I said, turning back into my room.

Well this is weird. My laptop is missing and the only clue is a necklace. I'm usually a fan of mysteries but I like when their fictional rather than real, and that have to deal with me. Maybe I could ask Silver if she could somehow track my laptop with her freaky power. I guess I could ask her during lunch. I gathered my things in my bag and went down stairs to gather up the rest and go to school.

As I walked outside and into my car, I looked down the road and saw Max doing the same. Now that Laila's gone, I realize how much I've missed her and that I'll do anything to get her back. To be able to hold her. To be able to kiss her. Plans were already starting to form in my head, and slowly but surely, a smile made its way on my face.

**Max's POV**

Homeroom was ok and so was Physics, but second period is where it got crazy. Me being me, I left my calculator in my last class and since I needed it for Calc, I had to go back and get it. The bell had already rung by the time I was walking back to Calc so the halls were deserted. As I walked by a supply closet, I was pulled in.

"Hey! What the heck!" I said angrily.

I heard a soft, familiar chuckle. Two strong arms then encircled themselves around my waist, pulling me close to another warm body.

"Eli?" I whispered.

I was answered with lips crashing down on mine. From the very start the kiss was urgent and hungry, as if they couldn't get enough. I kissed back, throwing my arms around his neck. I was pulled closer and the kiss deepened. In the background, I could faintly hear a name being called. The calling became louder and louder and I realized that it was _my_ name that someone was calling. I pulled away from the kiss as the door of the supply closet opened. What I saw in front of me made my blood boil and all of the color drain form my face at the same time.

There in the doorway stood Destiny, Silver, and . . . . . Eli. I was almost too horrified to turn my head to see who I had my arms around. Destiny and Silver looked completely shocked and confused while Eli looked solely pissed. I turned my head and saw a triumphant looking Fang. I jumped away from Fang as if he were on fire.

"You little fucker. You made me believe you were Eli!" I yelled.

Fang laughed, a smirk plastered on his face, "Whoops." was all he said before turning invisible.

I yelled in aggravation and turned back to Eli, suddenly becoming very embarrassed.

"I'm so- He- It wasn't." I tried to find the right words, but I was too angry and embarrassed to explain.

"Its okay. I know that you didn't do anything." Eli said, coming up to me and enveloping me into a hug before kissing me softly on the head.

I sighed and leaned against Eli, ready to just go home and scream into a pillow. Or go home and plot my revenge. Or go home and wait for Fang so I can kill him. Either way I was going home, there was no doubt about that.

"Come on, lets gather everyone up. We're going home." I said, pulling away from Eli.

Don't you just love how we all just randomly leave school? I know I do! Besides, its not like were going to end up going to college. Well I mean we could but I sure as hell don't plan on it. As we pulled up into the driveway, I stayed in the car, and so did Angel. Everyone knew by now to just leave someone be when they need to be alone, it was like a family rule.

"You were right." I said, breaking the silence. "This morning was troublesome."

"So I've heard", Angel said with a smile. "It isn't the end of it though. Or the worst." Angel added.

"I know." I said sighing. "I know." I repeated before climbing out of the car.

Angel was right. Today was just filled with silly teenage drama, but I knew what was coming next would be ten times worse. I knew that our future was going to be always filled with tricks and lies and danger. It was just something my family couldn't evade. I also had this gut wrenching feeling that death was coming. Whether it was mine or may family's I didn't know, but I did know that my future was looking rather scary at the moment. And there was nothing I could do. I'll just have to be prepared for anything and everything. God, sometimes I really hate my life.

**Short, I know, but I'm saving the rest for the next chapter which I hope to put up by the end of next week. Cross your fingers! Review pwease! Ta ta for now!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated since forever but in my defense I just started reading the Harry Potter series for the first time—yes for the first time—and I've also been traveling a lot. Well I still hope you enjoy! Oh and this chapter is dedicated to LovelyEvil for being awesomely random and strukkfirst 'cause she is probably the only one who will laugh!**

Chapter 14

**Max's POV**

If I thought yesterday was hectic, today is chaos.

"Jace, your shirt's inside out! Eve! Hurry up in the bathroom! Silver, put down the hairdryer and laptop and get downstairs. Angel, sweetie, It's time for breakfast not art class. Put down the paints and get cleaned up. Aiden, family meeting in the kitchen. Riot! Get off your lazy ass and go down stairs before I push you out the window! Destiny! Ah, never mind you already know. Eli, I don't have time." I said pushing past Eli who had is arms wide open.

Today was the day. Today the Doomsday Group would be coming and I needed to tell everyone about the situation. The plan was we keep a close eye on the presenters and then try to convince the person in charge that we were extremely interested and wanted to join. Only a few of us would be talking about joining though. After yesterday I was planning on leaving the others in the dark but I should be nice to Gaz, Nudge, and Ig so I guess I'll send them the message.

"GUYS! KITCHEN! NOW!" I hollered up the steps. In a matter of moments my family was all sitting around the kitchen table and counter, ready to listen.

"Ok, so the plan i-" I started before getting cut off by Riot's hand shooting up in the air. I sighed impatiently before giving him a pointed look.

"Can we eat breakfast first?" Riot asked, easily getting on my nerves. He seriously interrupted me for food?

"Uh, sure. Dig in. Eli and Aiden made pancakes." I said gesturing to the enormous plate of pancakes that sat in the middle of the table.

I waited for everyone to finish breakfast before continuing. "Alright. So the plan. During the assem-" I was yet again cut off by the dip shit that sat across from me.

"I had a dream about pancakes last night. A giant pancake landed on top of our house and it killed Max 'cause it was just too sweet for her. Then I ate it all up and became the hero. Then some obnoxious gecko came and started talking non-stop to me. We almost all died because of it. And then-"

"Oh my gosh, RIOT! It's not freaking story time! I am trying to get the plan out so can you shut up for like three minutes? Please!" I exploded, earning a satisfied smirk from Riot. God I hate that kid.

It was all silent for a moment as I glared at Riot, daring him to say something. Suddenly Aiden spoke softly. "Do you always dream about killing Max?"

I waited for Riots response, knowing it would come and readying myself to pounce. Riot stood up abruptly saying a quick, "If she tortures me every day with her ugly face, then I deserve to torture her in my dreams" and then flying out the door, only narrowly missing my fist.

"I'm going to kill that kid one day." I mumbled before focusing on the task at hand. "Okay, so Angel and Jace, the DG'ers won't be going to your school so you're safe. As for the rest of us, keep an open eye and ear out. Destiny, Silver and I will be joining the group and talking to the peeps in charge. Aiden and Eli, you guys will be spreading bad publicity around about the group to all of the other students so we can put them out of harm's way. Riot, Iggy, and Nudge will be helping. Remember that this whole thing could be dangerous. Never underestimate your enemy." My family all nodded their heads signaling that they understood.

"Alright, and we're off!" I said, pointing dramatically at the door.

—time skip—

The assembly was after lunch so for now my family just chilled outside on this nice warm day. Iggy, Aiden, and Riot were talking quietly while Silver, Nudge, Destiny, and Eve chatted loudly, all giggly and such. I was leaning against Eli, thinking only about the assembly while Eli read some book about starving people. **(Hunger Games!)** I didn't know where Fang was and I didn't care. I knew if I saw Fang and probably try to rip his throat out and I knew Eli would gladly help me. I smiled smugly as I thought about the scene.

Ahh, speak of the devil, and the devil shall come. Out through the doors of the library came a fuming Fang. Well to me he was fuming, to others he might've just looked like he was stomping a bit. I watched Fang carefully as he threw himself on the grassy ground beside Iggy.

"What's up?" I heard Iggy ask.

"You know how I told you someone took my laptop yesterday? Well I was still signed in on my blog so they've been posting ridiculous lies. Whoever has my laptop posted something about my top secrets. They said that I'm terrified of a fruit blender, I wet my bed a few weeks ago, got a pen stuck up my nose because I thought it smelled good, thought I was gay for three days last year, got attacked by a pitbull and told everyone that I actually fought 30 Erasers and won, and some shit about me being a Death Eater." I probably should've been shocked that Fang said so much but instead I was laughing with everyone else at the stupidness of it all.

After my laughs died down I said, "That is probably the most I've ever heard you say. And this is important because. . ."

Fang glared at me before pulling something out of his pocket. "Is this yours?" I looked up and saw that he was holding a long necklace with two keys and a ring. I stopped laughing and my hand instantly flew up to my neck, where that necklace should've been, but then I remembered that I had thought I lost it the other day.

"You took my necklace?" I asked incredulously, standing up and brushing all of the grassy off of me.

"No, but you left it when you stole my laptop." Fang accused, still clutching my necklace in his hands.

"I didn't take your stupid laptop, now give me back my necklace." I demanded, getting angry fast.

"Give me back my laptop first."

"God bless it! I don't have your freaking laptop! Now give me back my necklace!" I said through clenched teeth.

"Laptop first." I swear to God I'm going to kill that kid. And then Riot just for the heck of it.

"Dammit Fang! What makes you think I have your god–for-saken laptop anyway?"

"Your precious little necklace was right by where my laptop should be. Plus only you would post stupid lies just for the heck of it."

"Give. It. Back."

"Make me."

I screamed from frustration and launched myself at Fang, determined to get my necklace back. In two seconds flat I was on top of Fang, trying to pry Fang's fingers away from my necklace, punching and kicking in the process. I was close to getting my necklace away from Fang when someone pulled me off of him. Since I was pissed that I was ripped away just as I was about to get my prize, I jerked my head backwards and hit whoever was holding me back in the nose. Hard.

I turned around quickly and saw Eli clutching his nose. All of my anger drained out of me in a second as I watched the blood drip down Eli's face.

"Shit! I'm sorry Eli. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just trying to get my necklace back." I said softly, but Eli just waved his hand dismissively.

I sighed and checked my watch; the assembly would be starting soon. "Come one guys, the assembly is about to start." I said tiredly, walking slowly back into the school with the rest of my family. Boy do I hate school.

**Voila! It's not much but it'll have to do for now. I'm already working on the next two chapters, they're fairly easy. Another thing, I'm starting a new Harry Potter story so if you want to know what it's about, PM me and I'll send you the details! Well, ta ta for now!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm warning you in advance, this chapter may possible be just crap. I'm just working up 'til the big finale, and trust me, the ending is the best part. So, here's chapter 15, Enjoy!**

Chapter 15

**Max's POV**

The assembly was due to start in a few minutes so we were all rushed into the auditorium for the presentation to start. We had decided that it was best to split up so we can get all angles on this thing. Riot and Destiny were in the front seats on the left, Eve and Nudge were in the front on the right, Eli and I were sitting front and center, Fang and Iggy were in the way back and Silver and Aiden were somewhere in the middle.

I did a quick head count and locked eyes with everyone for a few seconds before the lights dimmed and the aud quieted. The principle, some short bald man, walked out and briefly introduced Doomsday Group and the One Light. One Light my ass. More like The One Light You See Before You Die.

Some chick walked out on stage and waved at the crowd, introducing herself as Beth. "Hello everyone! Thank-you for having the Doomsday Group come today and letting us share our wonderful ideas with you!" Beth said super enthusiastically. "Who here knows about the Doomsday Group and the One Light?"

Very few raised their hands, myself included just because. I was so tempted to jump up and shout 'You mean the group that's planning on killing half the planet?' but I knew now wasn't the time.

"Well for those of you who don't know what the One Light is, it's hope." Beth continued, sounding eerily enlightened. Suddenly images of sappy happy moments flashed across on a screen that I hadn't noticed before.

"But the One Light doesn't just stop there! No, it teaches us things! It teaches us to take responsibility for ourselves and our own actions." Some people were actually starting to clap at her words.

"The One Light is not about hatred, but love. Love for each other, for our planet, for the animals all around!" More claps, and I heard some people shout 'Yes!'

"I can see some of you have already become inspired by what I've said, and I'm thankful for that. But there are others out there who don't agree. They'd rather make money than protect the planet they call home. They'd rather destroy our planet, without our consent, than take responsibility for their actions and help replenish our Earth Mother." Beth's tone had become rather harsh as she talked about those who didn't follow. The pictures on the screen changed to images of an oil spill in and Ocean, factories and their smoke stacks, nuclear power plants and animals that are cooped up in small places, ready yo be shipped of and into our yummy Big Mac's.

Boo's and groans sounded throughout the auditorium. I was starting to get antsy, more and more people seemed to be agreeing, and if they all agreed to join, that could put them in loads of danger.

"People think they can do things like this and get away with it. They think they can harm our planet, say sorry and then believe that everything is ok again. They say they're sorry and that they'll never do it again, but who here believes them?" Beth shouted angrily and many shouted angrily back.

"Who here wants to change that? Who here wants to rid the world of those nasty people? Who here wants to make a difference?" Beth shouted earning some 'I do's!'

"Who here thinks that these people can get away with it? Who thinks that a simple slap on the wrist is all it takes for these companies to suddenly become eco-friendly? No-one does! So what are we going to do about it?" Beth shouted, causing the crowd to roar. Who knew that this could go from a simple assembly to a full on rally?

"There's only one answer folks! And that answer stands right here." Beth said, pointing off to backstage. "Laila."

I was up in a flash, but it didn't make a difference, most of the kids were standing up by now. My hands were clenched and my jaw was set, I'm actually quite surprised I didn't start bellowing fire right then. Laila sauntered to the center of the stage, smirking because she knew how much this was bugging the Flock.

"Like Beth said, there's only one answer. And that answer, is me!" Laila shouted unfurling her wings out behind her. There was a pause and then every person in the room was standing, shouting their approval, screaming in excitement.

"To save the planet," Laila and Beth shouted together, "We must kill the humans!" My jaw dropped. They seriously just said that? I was expecting another silence but instead the roar and screams and shouts got louder. They were actually excited. WTF?

"We're having a big rally in a few days that's going to be everywhere! There's going to be a rally in NYC, San Francisco, Hollywood, Washington D.C., even foreign places like Germany, Chile, Tokyo, London, and Paris." Laila said, looking right at me as she listed off the last place. I barred my teeth at her as if I were a dog.

"So please! Join us! The more the merrier!" Beth called. I locked eyes with everyone of the Flock, nodding my head towards the doorway. In a matter of moments we were all gathered outside, huddling together to keep our conversation private.

"What the hell was that?" Riot exclaimed. "Is she retarded?" **(Sorry if this offends anyone! Riots words not mine!)**

"No kidding! Are they mad! Last time I checked my wings were a burden and came with a price. Now they're just flashing their wings?" Destiny exclaimed incredulously.

"What are we going to do?" Eli asked, 100 % calmer than I was. All eyes turned to me as I thought about it.

"We'll split up. Half of us will go to San Francisco, the other to NYC. We'll decide who goes where later. For now let's just go home and sleep on the fact that our school and so many others are pumped up to kill the human race." I stated, standing up right and then running off to the nearby woods for take-off.

Shit just the fan and I know for a fact that these rallies, are more than just rallies. Who knows what'll happen. Who knows what their plan is. All I know is hat I'm not going down without a fight.

**Hey guys! I hoped you liked the chapter even if it was rather short! I'm just letting you know that there will only be three or four more chapters and then I'll be officially done with this story. The plus side is that I still have my other story. Keep Reading! ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**This is it guys. Last few chapters! I had trouble with this chapter so I'm sorry if it's totally shit. Enjoy anyways! **

Chapter 16

**Max's POV**

It was settled. Riot, Aiden, Silver, Destiny, Nudge, Eve, and Jace would be going to California and Iggy, Gazzy, Fang, Angel, Eli and I would be going to New York City. I honestly hated to split up, even if it _was_ my idea, but it needed to happen. A few days ago we decided who was to go where, it was really hard splitting everyone up, trying to figure out which people would be best grouped together. I really wanted Jace and Nudge to be with me since they were younger but Riot and Destiny said they'd keep an eye on the both of them.

"Max!" Angel called, "Are you ready?" Angel stepped through the doorway with her backpack in her arms.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a second." I said softly, watching Angel disappear behind the doorway through the mirror. I took a deep breath, looking at my necklace Fang had finally given back, before laying it back down on my dresser. For today, the past didn't matter. Today could either be dreadful and dangerous or just a big waste of time. For a moment I just stared at my reflection in the mirror, taking in my appearance. For four years I had been Joelle Night with black hair and green eyes, but today, today I'd have my sun-streaked brown hair and plain brown eyes. Today I'd be Maximum Ride because it's Maximum's job to save the world, not Joelle's.

_I'm glad you finally realize that._ I nearly shitted a brick as I heard that voice ring through my head. Oh but not just any voice, _the_ Voice. Ya know, the little annoying voice that tells you riddles and never seems to go away! What? You don't have one? Well, here take mine.

_What now?_ _I was hoping you died or something._ I thought back, now incredibly irritated.

_I did, but only because you were no longer Maximum Ride. All there was was Joelle Night and I can't continue without you Maximum._ The Voice responded.

"What?" I asked aloud, now thoroughly confused. Maximum and Joelle are the same aren't they? I mean I am both of them.

_No Max, they aren't. Maximum's duty is to save the world. Joelle's is to unite the two families you've come to know and love. I'm only there for Max, not Jo, and when you lost your previous identity, you also lost me._

_So _that's_ how I get rid of you! Sweet, thanks for the advice!_ I thought back sarcastically.

_Maximum. This is serious. Today we'll see if you are really cut out to save the world and see what happens when your weakness is used against you._

_Ok you lost me._ I thought, mentally scratching my head.

_You'll know all in due time. You'll be put to the test and then you'll wake up._

_Ugh, can't you lay off the riddles? I don't need any more puzzles to solve. Can't you just tell me what the hell is going on for once?_ I thought back angrily. I've had the Voice back for all of two minutes and it's already given me a migraine. As predicted, there was no response. I sighed and turned around to see Fang in the doorway.

I opened my mouth to make some witty comment when I remembered that for today I was going to put my past behind me, and instantly shut my mouth. Instead I gave Fang a questioning look.

Fang sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I know that I messed up when we split up but we've also got to remember that we've been through a lot of life and death situations and I've always had your back. I know that you said you trust us now but I know that there's that part of you that's still fighting against me. You can forgive Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy easily but I can see it in your eyes that you still don't really forgive me and honestly if I were you I'd be the same way. But tonight's going to be dangerous and before we go out there and trust each other without lives we need to clear everything out." Fang said, panting slightly towards then end.

If I hadn't grown up with Fang, my jaw would be touching the floor right now. Fang doesn't talk much so when he graces us with a speech it's kind of a shocker. Yet since I grew up with him, I knew that he's always had a lot to say. I've always been the speech giver, the leader but I always loved it when Fang spoke his mind because then I felt like some weight was lifted off my shoulders. Remembering this I realized that Fang was right, he's always had my back and I've always had his, so why should we make today any different?

"You're right. As the mighty Timone said, you gotta leave your past behind ya. I have a creeping suspicion that there's more to this than we know, and that honestly scares me. So whatever happens today, we have each other's backs, right?" I asked, tucking my hands into my back pocket and rocking on my heels.

"Right, and of course this is more than it really is, because then it would be easy." Fang said, giving his signature grin that only I ever see. I don't know why but both I and Fang walked forward and gave each other a hug. I'm usually not a very touchy-feely type of person but hugging Fang just felt right.

"It'll all be ok, and remember, we're all scared too." Fang whispered, before kissing my forehead and leaving.

"Yeah, but I'm the leader. I'm not supposed to show my fear." I mumbled, looking down at the ground. "Says who?" I jerked my head yp and saw Eli now standing in my doorway.

"Ok, what's up with all of the visitors? Can't I be alone for like two seconds?" I yelled in frustration.

"Geez, chill. I was just coming to see if you were ready." Eli said, putting his arms up in a sign of mock surrender. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just a little stressed." I said, brushing my hair out of my eyes.

"It's ok to be scared. I bet the President even gets scared at times." Eli said softly, enveloping me in a hug.

"Yeah, but I bet the President has never had to scrounge for food. I bet he's never been locked in cages and experimented on. I bet he's never had to fight for his life. I bet he's never been constantly told that it's his job it's to save the world.'' I spat, bitter thoughts running through my mind.

"Yeah, and that's what makes you have an even more of a right to be scared. Only those who have suffered can really have fear." Eli whispered to me.

"Where did you get that from Confucius?" I asked jokingly, causing Eli to laugh.

Eli pulled away and grabbed my hand. "Come on, let's go. And don't worry everything will be ok.' Eli said, raising my hand up to his lips and kissing it softly. He then dropped my hand and walked out the door. As I watched him leave only one thought ran through my head. _He's lying._

*Banned*

The rally had begun and I was currently standing beside Eli and watching Laila rant and rave about the "One Light" and the death of humans and crap. Suddenly something in my brain just clicked, thousands of people were here at the rally in New York and even more everywhere else. There were billions of people standing around a stage and talking about destroying the humans. Billions of _humans_ were at a rally for the _death_ of _humans_. Shit.

"Eli, I need you to teleport to San Francisco and get everyone out of there, take Iggy with you. This rally is a set up." Eli looked mildly confused but listened to me and transported himself away. I started running towards the front of the stage as fast as I could, if I could reach the mike and warn everyone, I could save all of these people. But as I got closer and closer to the stage I knew I wasn't going to make it.

I stopped ten feet in front of the stage, quickly doing a 360 to find my flock and see if I could figure out what the Doomsday Group's plan was. I caught sight of Fang with Angel and Gazzy and started running towards them. Fang saw me and saw the panic in my eyes and rushed forward.

"What? What is it?" Fang asked.

"Get the kids and get out of here." I panted, starting to shake with anticipation.

"What why? Max I'm no-" Fang started but I cut him off, "Fang! Shut up and just do what I say!" I yelled, my voice shaking slightly. Fang spent an agonizing moment looking into my eyes before turning around and rushing off with Angel and Gazzy.

I ran up towards the stage and with a little help from my wings, hopped on stage. "laila." I said warningly, "Whatever you're planning has got to stop. You can't seriously kill all of these people."

"Max, can't you see? You'll never win. Even if you do stop this rally from going up in smoke, doesn't mean you can save the rest of them." Laila said, smiling brightly.

"Doesn't mean I can't try." I growled. Laila only laughed.

"Too late." Laila pointed to the large clock that stood center stage and watched as the last second ticked by before a massive explosion came from the center of the crowd, covering me with smoke, dirt, and debris. The last thing I thought before I passed out was _Dear Buddha, please let everyone be ok._ But we all know that my wishes just never come true.

**Ahh! Only one more chapter to go (which is already completed) and then this story will be over! If I get 5-10 reviews I'll post the next chapter as soon as I go to my room! Well I hope you guys liked it all! Keep reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Last chapter guys! I'm sorry that it's all kinda rushed but whateves, I'm just so excited that I'm done! This is my first story so it's thrilling! Well I hope you guys have liked the whole story and decide to read my other ones! Okay I'll shut up now and let you read! Enjoy!**

Chapter 17

**Max's POV**

I awoke to the sound of sirens and gunfire. I peeled my eyes open and was terrified to find what lay beside me. Two dead bodies were lined next to mine on the right of me. I slowly got up and took a closer look, it was hard to tell who they were when they were covered with blood and debris. I let out a sob as I noticed that it was Jace and Eve that were lying dead.

"They died in the explosion." A voice said from behind me. I spun around to see Iggy taking care of Nudge and Eli.

"W-what happened." My voice shaking.

"You were right. All the rallies were just set ups, bombs went off everywhere. Then, right after the explosions, these masked ninja kids came out and started open firing on all survivors. It's chaos out there!" Eli strained.

"Where are the others?" I asked, too afraid to ask if anyone else was dead.

"All out fighting." Iggy answered.

"Are you two ok?" I asked, noticing that most of Nudges torso was covered in blood and Eli had major head wound, a huge gash in his side, and a broken leg.

"We'll be ok." Nudge gasped, trying hard to be strong. "I'll be fixed up in a jiffy."

Seeing Nudge trying to act so strong made tears roll down my eyes. By the look on both her and Iggy's faces, she wouldn't last much longer. Eli didn't respond and she knew that his answer might be the same. More tears poured down my face as I realized I might be losing more than four today.

Suddenly, rage consumed me and my blood started to boil. It was her fault. All her fault. I was going to maliciously destroy Laila. I stomped out from behind the fallen wall that Iggy, Eli, and Nudge had taken refuge under. The sight before me was even more petrifying than waking up beside two dead bodies. Thousands of dead bodies lay stretched around the vicinity. Some were blown in half, others bleeding to death, and then there was the two bodies that stood out. I ran forward and found Aiden face down, covered in his own blood.

Another sob escaped my lips as I saw the other mangled body that lay beyond him. Gazzy was laying face up and still raggedly breathing. "Gazzy!" I called running forward and falling to my knees beside him. His whole body was covered in blood and part of his left side was missing.

"Gazzy, hang in there buddy! Iggy will patch you all up and then you'll be better. You'll live, ok? Promise that you'll live! I can't lose you to!" I cried, holding on tightly to his hand.

All Gaz did was shake his head before his eyes went completely blank. "NO!" I cried, now crying harder than ever. "No Gazzy! Not my little trooper! Please! Please! Come back!"

I slowly let go of his hand and stood up drunkenly. I only now seemed to realize that the rest of my family was still fighting, dodging bullets and kicking butt. I also then realized that most of the bullets were directed at me and I was subconsciously using my telekinesis as a shield.

Destiny must've realized that I was right behind her causing her to lose focus and turn around. The second that she turned around, a bullet went straight through her head and she collapsed on the ground. I realized I was a distraction only a moment too late. Silver was now turning around causing the person she was fighting to spring at her and snap her neck. And for the eighth time that evening, my heart had been shattered.

More and more rage started to well up inside of me causing me to shake with fury. I noticed a man in suit standing on what was left of the stage, watching calmly over the whole scene. I started running towards him but when I was twenty feet away I heard an ear splitting scream and then everything happened in slow-motion.

I turned around on the spot just in time to watch Angel go down. She fell elegantly to the floor, clutching her side in agony. Suddenly my priorities were switched and I was now running towards Angel, my baby.

In two seconds flat I was kneeling beside her, bawling my eyes out. "No, no, no, no, no. Angel, please! You've always stood by my side, you can't leave me now! You may be all I have left. This has to be in my head, none of this can be real." I whispered, lowering my forehead to touch hers.

"It'll be ok Max. And just because it's all in your head, doesn't mean it's not real." Angel whispered before breathing her last breath. I stayed by her side a moment longer before slowly getting up and unfurling my wings and swiftly flying to stand right before the head dip.

"You." I growled. "You are the one who killed my family." I spat, my voice laced with venom.

"Oh I'm not the one who killed you're family. It is you did that. Your ignorance led you to solving the puzzle too late. You didn't save the world and now the whole world will be destroyed all because you were focused on a petty love triangle." The head-honcho said lightly.

"Who say's I can't still save the world?" I asked innocently.

"Well, the fact that in a matter of seconds you'll be dead. Can't save the world now if your dead can you?" The shit-head said confidently.

"And that's where you're wrong. I am not dying today or anytime soon." I said defiantly.

"Is that so?" The little fucker spoke just as a ten inch knife was plunged into my back. I fell to my knees and saw Fang standing behind me.

My eyes narrowed but I averted my attention back to the dumbtarted man in front of me. "And you say that I'm ignorant. Hypocrite."

The maniac started to look a little on edge as he noticed that I was still fighting. "And what do you mean by that?"

"Well, you see Maximum Ride will never die. There are too many people who know of my cause and will continue to fight to the death. My merry band of mutants aren't the only fighters ya know. So ya see, my spirit will continue on, it's why I'm incredibly indestructible.' I said smirking.

"Well once they hear from me that they're once incredibly indestructible leader is in fact destroyed, then they'll know not fight." Senior bozo spat.

"Wrong." I whispered, "You won't live long enough to tell 'em." With all my effort I yanked the knife out of my back and plunged it into the bastard's chest. The suit fell to his knees and then crashed face first on the stage.

I swayed on the spot, falling backwards so I ended up looking directly at Fang. "Why?" I choked.

"It had to be you that saved the world Max. I just gave you your final weapon." Fang said softly, leaning down and taking my hand.

"Next time, just _hand_ me the knife." I whispered. I heard Fang give a soft chuckle before I felt myself falling and was enveloped in darkness.

**I honestly cried while writing this. It might not have seemed that sad for some of you but it was for me. It's over! All over! Just kidding! There's still an epilogue which is basically the whole point of the story so you better review or you'll never know what REALLY happened! Keep reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Haha! Confused you all didn't I! And honestly, I didn't kill everyone! Riot lived! And so did Fang, sure he stabbed Max but hey, he's alive! And I had to kill everyone 'cause it's just so unrealistic and terrifying! Just read and find out, it's my last chapter! Enjoy!**

Epilogue

**Max's POV**

I was falling. Just falling. By the time I realized what happens when you fall, it was too late, I hit the ground.

I awoke with a start, clutching my heaving chest and finding myself absolutely drenched in sweat. As my heart rate slowed I took in my surroundings. I expected to be strapped down to a lab table or at least in a hospital room but no, I was in _my_ room. My room in Colorado. The one I haven't been in for four years.

Random questions and answers popped into my head as I sat there dazed. _I thought I was dead. Is this heaven? Nah, heaven would never take me. Hell? Nope, the Devil would probably too afraid that I'd take over. Dream? Yeah, one creepy four year long dream. Simulation? Like the Tank? But I'm in my room!_

I gave up on trying to figure out what the hell was going on and got out of bed. I cautiously approached the door and strained to hear anything from outside. Nothing. Slowly I opened the door and poked my head out into the hallway to find it empty. A sense of comfort overwhelmed me as the familiarity of my surroundings seeped in through my pores. Just kidding, I knew I was home when I smelt the faint smell of smoke and dirty laundry.

I relaxed slightly but was still unable to understand what was going on. I walked across the hall to where Fang's room was and found it empty. I was about to turn and leave when I noticed something small with my raptor vision. I rushed over to the laptop that sat square on Fang's desk and clicked on the little calendar thing in the bottom right of the screen. The date read May 27th, 2010.

_Impossible_, I thought as I slowly backed away from the screen. I looked down at myself and realized that I was smaller in more ways than one. I was 14 again. Today is supposed to be the day that I left. What. The. Fudge. That couldn't have all been a dream, it was too real! I was freaking stabbed for crying out loud! Why would I dream about my death? Hell, why would I dream about leaving my flock behind? Ugh, FML.

"Hey, there you are?" A voice called from the left of me. I hadn't realized that I had been slowly walking out of Fang's room and was now in the hallway where Angel stood further down. "I was just coming to get you. Something- oh. Oh? Oh!"

"Angel!" I called, rushing forward and clutching on to her. "It's so good to see you again! Thank Buddha you're alive! If-" I stopped short as I realized the one major factor of the events that were supposed to take place on this day. "Laila" I whispered before releasing Angel and dashing out of the corridor and shooting down the stairs and into the living room.

"Max!" Several voices shouted. One was from Angel who was skidding in behind me, the rest were from the four bird kids that lounged in front of me.

"Where's Laila?" I seethed, clenching my fists in anger.

"Who?" Nudge asked.

"Laila, the brat that ruined my life and killed thousands of people just for the heck of it! Where is she?" I snapped.

"You're going to need to be more specific because there are a lot of people who fall under that category." Iggy commented.

"Where's Eli? Or Riot? Or Destiny?" I asked, my voice sounding weak.

"Max." Angel called again, but like with Iggy I ignored her.

"And Jace? Where's Jace? He's only a little kid, I didn't mean- I didn't want- Oh Gazzy!" I cried reaching for Gazzy and hugging him close. "My little trooper."

"Max. Listen to me." Angel said again, this time a little more forcefully. "None of it happened. It was all just a dream ok? Everything's fine." She said in a soft voice, as if she were talking to a young child.

"But-but- you were all there. All of you. And it was so real." I squeaked.

"It's like the Wizard of Oz!" Nudge whispered to Iggy.

"Max, just chill for a second. Explain." Fang said curtly.

"And you!" I said, rounding on Fang. "You freaking left me. Well I left you but you let me! You _told_ me to leave! You picked _her_ over me! You killed me Fang! You freaking killed me! It was all your fault!" I screeched getting closer and closer to Fang while shaking my finger at him.

"I thought you forgave him." Angel said softly.

"You know I can't forgive easily Ange." I growled. "And quite talking like it didn't happen! Because it did! I can't dream four serious years of my life in like five hours! If it was a dream Fang would be singing and being happy, Nudge would be Goth, Gaz would be twenty and Angel would have me at gunpoint!" I breathed, starting to sound hysterical.

"Max!' Fang called, grabbing my flying arms and bringing me close. "It was not real." I looked into Fangs deep eyes and noticed no twitch, no shaking, and no blur, nothing that would imply that he was lying or missing this crucial part from his memory.

"Then how?" I asked, I knew that my question was vague but Fang would be able to understand. Hopefully.

"I don't Max. I do not know." Fang whispered his eyes saying that he was just as confused as I was.

"Fine." I mumbled, latching onto Fang and trying to rid my mind of those horrific scenes.

I walked away leaving my Flock (minus Angel) and myself thoroughly confused. I marched back up to my room in a daze repeatedly telling myself that it wasn't real but there was a nagging part of my brain that wasn't agreeing and persisting that there's so much more to all of this.

I was in such a bemused state that it took me a moment to realize that someone was sitting on my bed, picking distractedly at their nails. "You." I breathed staring stunned at the unwanted visitor lounging on my bed.

"Me." Laila said smirking. "What took you so damn long? Did someone have a hissy fit?" Laila said, using the voice that so annoyingly mocked me the first time when she banned me.

"I knew it." I whispered, now letting my mind buzz about how this could be so.

"Nope." Laila said popping her 'P'.

"What?" I asked.

"You don't know. You have no idea what's going on do you?" Laila spoke in a superior tone, slowly lifting herself off of my bed to stand before me.

I refused to shake my head but I'm pretty sure it was a rhetorical question anyways. "It was all just another test. Now I've got some good news and some bad news."

"Lemme guess, the good news is that I'm going to kill you and the bad news is that I didn't pass your stupid test." I spat.

"Wrong. The good news is that you passed. Bad news is that judging by your test, your life is gonna suck." Laila said matter of factly.

"See, I already knew that and trust me when I say that my good news will become true." I said, readying myself to launch at her.

"Sorry Max. Can't kill what wasn't there." Laila said, suddenly becoming less and less visible, as if she was getting erased from existence.

Wonderful. I got an answer to my question but had no idea what the hell it meant. I sighed and walked over to my bed where a note had been left in the place where Laila had sat. The note was simple but vague: Careful. Now the question was what to be careful of.

I plopped myself right down on my bed as Fang appeared in my doorway. "Everything ok?" He asked. I really wanted to retort 'No, I'm just going crazy. No big deal.' But I had to avoid that topic of conversation from now on.

"I'm fine. Just a little confused." I instead answered, leaning into him as Fang sat beside me.

"It'll all be ok." _Doubt that._ "It was just a dream." _Wrong._ "Besides, things have been good for us. Just let us reminisce in this moment instead of worrying." _Like that'll ever happen._ After every comment made I thought of a witty retort only dampening my mood further. This all just sucked.

"Fang, promise me something ok?" I said softly, thinking of something from my 'dream.

"What is it?" Fang asked, moving slightly so he could look into my face.

"Promise me that. . . Just promise that you won't ever stab me in the back, ok?"

Fang laughed lightly but promised me anyways. Now I could tell you that's where Fang and I looked into each other's eyes and how we had this deep connection that pushed us to kiss but no. What happened was I sneezed in his face and ran away laughing. I'm still hiding in the laundry room.

For a moment I was forgetting about my worries and just trying hard not to laugh but the damn phone had to ring. I'm still reluctant to use phones but it's for my mom's sake. "Hello?" I answered quietly, still trying to stay hidden.

After A nice 15 minute talk (argument) I got out of my hiding place in the cupboard that's _suppose_ to be used for ironing and rallied up the Flock. "Hey guys, I know we're all having fun just chilling here but we gotta go, CSM need us."

"Where we going this time?" Iggy asked.

"Chad, Egypt. They've got something to show us there. Its specifically a surprise for me."

**Huh? Huh? You like? I worked really hard on this! Maybe, anyways this story is finally over! Complete! Done! I really hope you guys enjoyed my story and read my others because trust me when I say that my writing gets better and better as I progress. Thanks for all of the support and love! Keep Reading! Bye!**


	19. Authors Note: Sequel

Dear readers,

I swore to myself that I would never leave an Authors note but since this story is done I think it's acceptable. I personally never envisioned a sequel when I started writing this story but a devoted follower has asked to write one. Now this story by author Lootmagoot is her own idea and simply a spinoff of mine. I think it's great someone liked this story so much that they wanted it to continue. I don't know if you guys will like Lootmagoots version of a sequel to Banned but I'll make it clear that it's not my story nor my idea. It's called De'javu,Anyone? which I think is an awesome name. So if you want this story to continue, read Lootmagoots story. If you're satisfied with just this, great! I hope you all read my other story Missing the Mark and my Hunger Games one-shot (coming soon). I love you all for your support and your reviews! Keep reading!


End file.
